


Positive

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Hormones, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, kurotsuki - Freeform, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Has my heat really come this early?' he asks himself. Gasping at the sensation of teeth on his throat, Kei can smell the hormones coming off of Kuroo. "A-ahh!" he breathes out, the feeling of a hand on his half-hard cock taking another moan out of him. "Tsukki... I'm sorry, but I can't hold back anymore," Kuroo mutters, pushing his leg in between Kei's and rubbing it up against his groin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heated Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an Omegaverse fan fic, so please correct me if I get anything wrong! I plan on making this a multi-chaper work, so please bear with me! I will hopefully come out with the next chapter before Christmas comes! (I also proofread and edit my work myself, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors >

"Tsukki, lets have sex," Kuroo says as he watches his lover with wild eyes. Being asleep moments ago, Kei rubs his eyes, his brain still trying to process the words spoken to him. 

"..What?" he asks as Kuroo sits upright from his side of the bed. 

"Lets have sex," Kuroo says again, this time slower and with more clarity. Kei watches the blurry profile of his boyfriend, just being able to make out the intense gaze being sent his way. 

Scratching the back of his head, Kei asks, "What's brought this about?". Kuroo comes closer, his arm reaching over Tsukki's chest to reach for their nightstand. Pulling it back, he hands Kei his glasses as he nudges closer to him. 

"Do I need a reason to want to make love to my mate?" Kuroo says with serious calmness, his eyes not even wavering for a second. 

Kei watches him for a minute, a small frown on his face. "...No." he says as he pulls the covers over his head. 

"WHAT!?" Kuroo exclaims as he dives under the covers as well. 

"Kuroo-san, don't be so loud in the morning," Kei says with a hint of irritation. 

"Sorry, Love," Kuroo frowns a little, his index finger scratching his cheek. 

"Why can't we have sex, Tsukki?" he asks as he moves closer. Kei doesn't respond, lazily letting his lover wrap his strong arms around him. Now spooning Kei, Kuroo nuzzles his face into his neck, sending small shivers down Kei's spine. 

"Tsukki?" Kuroo says into his neck, his hot breath tickling his boyfriend. 

"I'm not in heat," Kei finally says, his face turned to the side opposite of Kuroo. Blinking several times, Kuroo's expression of surprise turns into one of understanding, his eyes settling on his lover's hair. Propping himself up on an elbow, Kuroo runs a hand through Kei's hair slowly, basking in it's softness. 

"Well, I know you're not in heat, Tsukki. I think we both would've known if you were," Kuroo laughs. Kei turns his whole body to Kuroo, his cheeks a light shade of pink. 

"You want to have sex just because?" he questions with one eyebrow raised. Kuroo senses the caution he must now take in their conversation, knowing full well that if he says the wrong thing he may be in the dog house. Resting his head on his folded arm, he continues to unconsciously soothe the omega as he runs his fingers through the short hairs on Kei's head. 

"No. I want to make love to you, the only person I'll ever love, worship, and need. I don't want to do it just because it'll feel good. I want to do it so that you may feel a stronger connection with me; that, and the fact that I love you more than anyone or anything," Kuroo's tone fills with more affection with each word, his eyes softening as he gazes into Kei's eyes. Kei notices this, his expression easing into one of love. Sighing, he silently lowers himself so that he's at Kuroo's chest, and rests his head there. Breathing in his omega's sweet scent, Kuroo cradles Kei's head as he kisses his hair. 

"We can have sex, but not today," Kei finally says. Kuroo hums a little, his deep voice vibrating in Kei's eardrum. 

"What, no big celebration?" Kei asks quizzically as he pulls his face away from the alpha's chest to look at him. He doesn't get very far though; Kuroo's arms are still wrapped around him, the older male drifting into sleep. Kei sighs once again, but finds himself blushing as he settles himself once more against Kuroo's sturdy chest. 

 

 

*** 

 

(A few days later - November 17th *wink wink*)

"K-Kuroo-san!!" Kei exclaims in surprise as he jolts upright. The cake batter he was mixing spills a little, spraying on his shirt. Annoyed, Kei sets the bowl down and tries to get it off. Kuroo reaches from behind, running his hands all over Kei's torso until he rests his hands on his nipples. Without a second of hesitation, Kuroo flicks one, erupting a sharp gasp from the omega. 

"What do you think you're d--ahh!" Kei begins to question but is cut off by another flick. Kuroo growls a little, his mouth suddenly on Kei's bare neck. Licking at the pale skin, Kuroo continues to toy with Kei's pink, erect nipples through his shirt. Knocking over the bowl in his attempts to break free, Kei gets them both covered in the sweet mix. 

"Kuroo-san, get off!" he yells as he forcibly pushes his mate away. Panting, Kuroo hungrily stares at Kei, his hands shaking at his sides. Kei catches his breath, his eyes filled with questions. 

"Why are you acting like that?" Kei questions, a hint of anger in his voice. Kuroo suddenly regains a bit of his composure, a look of surprise on his face. 

"Tsukki, I don't know what came over me," Kuroo tries to explain, a look of guilt all over his face. Kei glares at him, his eyebrows knit. "One second we're making a cake, the next I'm all over you," the alpha says, his own eyebrows meeting in confusion. 

"By any chance, Tsukki, are you in heat?" Kuroo asks after a moment. Kei steps back, his face deepening into an almost unreadable expression. 

"N-no, I'm not supposed to be for another few days," he answers. Kuroo takes a few steps back himself, a hand covering his mouth and nose. 

"Shit, Tsukki... It's just that you smell so....enticing, so sweet," the older one says, his voice muffled by his hand. "I'm so sorry, Kei," Kuroo's shoulders drop, his self loathing radiating off of his skin. 

Flinching at his first name, Kei shifts his gaze from the floor to Kuroo. After a while, he straightens himself and steps into Kuroo's space. Slapping his other hand over the first, Kuroo begins to shake at the intensity of Kei's scent. 

"Hmm... I guess it's a possibility that my heat could be early..." Kei thinks out-loud. Kuroo shifts from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. Kuroo unwillingly reaches out for Kei, wrapping his arms tightly around the omega's thin frame. 

"Kuroo?" Not answering, the alpha breathes in the smell of his mate deeply, his pupils dilating. Without a warning, he begins to kiss Kei's neck, his tongue rolling across the fine skin. 

"Kuroo!" Kei shouts as he squirms. 

Despite his outburst, Kei can feel a sudden pressure on his abdomen. 

'Has my heat really come this early?' he asks himself. 

Gasping at the sensation of teeth on his throat, Kei can smell the hormones coming off of Kuroo. 

"A-ahh!" he breathes out, the feeling of a hand on his half-hard cock taking another moan out of him. 

"Tsukki... I'm sorry, but I can't hold back anymore," Kuroo mutters, pushing his leg in between Kei's and rubbing it up against his groin. Kei reacts pleasantly at the stimulus as he feels himself give in to his heat. Arching his back, Kei rubs his ass against Kuroo's bulging cock. Breathing heavily, Kuroo bites down onto Kei's neck. His cheeks burning, Kei moans as he feels Kuroo's tongue run across the fresh teeth marks. 

"Kei, I need to take you... Now." Kuroo commands as he picks up his heated omega. Kei shakes in his mate's hold, his ass already dripping with lubricant. Not trusting his voice, Kei only gazing into Kuroo's piercing eyes and nods.


	2. Wild Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without hesitating, Kuroo hungrily kisses Kei, his breath as hot as his touch. Wet sounds echo throughout the room as the blonde feels his lover's tongue push past his lips and into his mouth. Kuroo can slowly feel himself lose control, the invading instincts and strong hormones hypnotizing him. Running a hand down Kei's abdomen, Kuroo slips it beneath him as he squeezes his butt.
> 
> "So plump and soft..." Kuroo mutters to himself against Kei's lips, earning a small sound of irritation from Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the second chapter is out! I hope you guys like it! I don't know when I'll write the third chapter, but it will definitely be after Christmas break. My semester starts again in the first week of January, so I'll be getting back into the swing of things XD
> 
> I do want to get the next one out by the end of January if possible! You can stay updated on "Positive"'s updates on my Tumblr KawaiiPervertedOtaku if you wish! Enjoy!

Slamming the bedroom door closed, Kuroo immediately pushes Kei onto the soft bed, his eyes burning with relentless passion. Both males panting in the rising heat, Kei's cheeks burn even more when Kuroo climbs on top of him and sheds his shirt. 

"Kei..." Kuroo mutters, a hand caressing his smooth, pink cheek. Kuroo gazes into his omega's eyes, a sense of animalistic desire present, and yet a controlled feeling of love and endless affection. Sighing shakily, Kei lays back onto the bed, Kuroo hastily following suit. Kuroo doesn't waste a second; he rubs his nose into Kei's stretched neck, filling his nose completely with Kei's irresistible scent. Groaning at the smell, he lowers his head to his chest as Kei runs his hands through the alpha's hair. Glancing up at Kei, Kuroo has to bite his lip at the sight; Kei's shirt is lifted up and collected at his collarbone, the neckline of it being bitten savagely with shining teeth. His nipples exposed entirely, Kei flinches at the slightest movement of air. Some of the cake batter had found its way onto his neck and chest, but it only made Kuroo want to devour him even more. With a look of haze and fervor on his face, Kei's gaze pierces into Kuroo, his bedroom eyes pulling Kuroo in with each blink. 

Chuckling deeply, Kuroo says, "My my Tsukki... I've never seen you like this."

His chest heaving, Kei only groans in reply. "Just hurry up... Please Tetsurou... I n-need you," Kei stutters a little, his hands pulling slightly at the pitch black hair in his grip. Kuroo's heart lurches a little - it almost seemed sad; the way Kei looks like a wounded animal, begging for sweet release. Shaking away the thought, Kuroo cracks a grin and nuzzles Kei's chest. 

"Don't worry Love. I'll take care of you," he says with a twinge of a laugh. Licking at the cake batter on Kei's breastbone, Kuroo hungrily feasts on the succulent pale skin before him. Smiling against the skin, Kuroo suddenly blows air onto one of Kei's nipples. Shocked at the random sensation, Kei shudders from head to toe. Feeling the shake from his mate's body, Kuroo growls deeply as he bites the nipple. 

"Ahh! Kuroo!" Kei exclaims, his eyes closing and eyebrows knitting together. Biting harder on the piece of fabric in his mouth, Kei opens one eye slightly to watch Kuroo tease him. 

'Like a wolf playing with his food.." Kei thinks as he inhales sharply from another nibble.

While Kuroo sucks one nipple, he watches Kei intently as he reaches to flick the other. Almost daring him to, Kei gives the alpha a teeth-baring smile. Kuroo grins his signature smile, reveling in the reaction that he receives. Kuroo runs his hands down Kei's sides, his skin hot to the touch. Resting them on his waistband, Kuroo looks to Kei for consent before yanking them down to his ankles. Kei's rock hard erection springs free, the head pressing up against Kuroo's stomach. Lifting his head from Kei's chest, Kuroo needs to calm himself down for a moment; the strong smell coming from Kei's groin is making him lose control. Telling himself to hold on, Kuroo lowers himself down, only inches from Kei's face. Without hesitation, Kuroo hungrily kisses Kei, his breath as hot as his touch. Wet sounds echo throughout the room as the blonde feels his lover's tongue push past his lips and into his mouth. Kuroo can slowly feel himself lose control, the invading instincts and strong hormones hypnotizing him. Running a hand down Kei's abdomen, Kuroo slips it beneath him as he squeezes his butt.

"So plump and soft..." Kuroo mutters to himself against Kei's lips, earning a small sound of irritation from Kei.

Suddenly tugging at his hair again, Kei regains Kuroo's attention as he pulls him down to rest completely on him. Rolling his hips forward, Kei rubs their cocks together and draws a low moan out of Kuroo's throat. Humming against the omega's lips, Kuroo promptly takes both hands and grip Kei's ass with them. Squeezing both cheeks, he breathes out in pleasure as he watches Kei react. 

"Kuroo...Please," Kei practically begs, his heat intensifying. Understanding right away, Kuroo licks his lips as he brings one hand forward and pushes two fingers into Kei's mouth. 

"I know. I have to prepare you first though," Kuroo explains. 

Moving his fingers in Kei's slightly opened mouth, he can feel the blonde chase them with his hot tongue. As Kuroo pulls them out, a string of saliva keeps them connected to Kei's swollen lips. Both noticing the string, Kei decides to tease Kuroo as he licks it away seductively. Swallowing hard, Kuroo can hear Kei take in a shaky breath as he inserts the first finger. 

"Ah, it's already pretty wet," Kuroo states out-loud. 

A little embarrassed, Kei covers his eyes with his arm. 

"Yeah. It happens when I'm in heat," Kei explains, his cock twitching as Kuroo twists his finger around. 

Not being able to ignore the smell anymore, Kuroo suddenly pushes in the other two fingers. Kei moans out loudly, his voice hiccuping at the end of it. Shuddering from the pleasure and stimulation, Kei can feel Kuroo's intense gaze as he squirms beneath him. 

'C-cute....' Kuroo thinks to himself as he feels around for Kei's sweet spot. 

"Tsukki, does it hurt?" Kuroo asks, concern dripping from his deep voice. Not trusting his voice, Kei shakes his head and reaches for Kuroo's cheek. Caressing it gently, Kei watches Kuroo from behind his arm, a look of desperation written all over his face; Kuroo feels his heart skip a beat. 

The wet sounds erupt from Kei's hole as he's worked, and the tightness around Kuroo's fingers loosens. Bringing his head down once more, Kuroo kisses Kei's chest, the softness and warmth of his lips relaxing Kei even more. In the back of his mind the instincts were nagging at him, even more so now that all he can smell is Kei. His stomach feels like it is on fire, and his urge to impregnate his mate was growing by the second. A little worried that he'll lose it, Kuroo makes himself focus on the sound of Kei's breathing and heart beat. 

"Kuroo, you can do it now," Kei tells him with surprising clarity. His voice was soothing and calm, and yet his cheeks burned with his heat. 

Nodding, Kuroo hurriedly pulls down his pants and underwear, exposing his thick member entirely. Lining up against Kei's loosened pink hole, he thrusts in slowly and carefully. The moment he's in Kei something snaps in him, and Kuroo thrusts all the way in. Gasping out in pain and pleasure, Kei grips the sheets beneath him hard. His eyes seemingly glazed over, Kuroo pulls Kei's legs and puts them on his shoulders. Without hesitation, Kuroo pulls out and in all the way he can go. Feeling the change in behaviour within Kuroo, Kei lets go of the sheets and pull Kuroo down into an embrace, his eyes beginning to water.

With his head resting in the nook of Kuroo's neck, Kei softly whimpers, "Tetsurou, please wait." 

A wave washes over Kuroo, and he regains his control. The unfocused look in his eyes leaves, and he stops his hip movements. Realizing that Kei was gripping him extremely tight, Kuroo dreads the worst. 

"Tsukki? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Kuroo frantically asks, his strong voice breaking from worry.

Sniffling, Kei pulls away to look Kuroo in the eye. The moment Kuroo sees the shine of tears, he's completely broken. His eyes are full of sadness and guilt, an uncharacteristic expression on his face. Kei sees the look, and instantly wipes his eyes. Regaining some composure, Kei smiles a little to reassure Kuroo.

"It's okay, Tetsurou. You just gave in a little too much," Kei jokingly laughs a little, both his hands holding Kuroo's face. Bringing him in for a kiss, Kei can feel Kuroo hold back in an attempt to be as gentle as possible. Grinning a little to himself, Kei rests his forehead against Kuroo's, the gentle sensation calming him down. Burying his face into Kei's neck, Kuroo holds him tightly. 

"I'm sorry Love. Are you sure you're okay?" Kuroo asks, his voiced muffled by Kei's skin. 

Laughing a little, Kei replies, "Yes, I'm fine. You just took me by surprise."

"Thank goodness," Kuroo sighs in relief, and Kei can feel him relax all over. 

"Ahm... Tetsurou?" Kei says, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Could you finish up? I'm still really horny," Kei flat-out states, his hands pressing against Kuroo's lower back.

Laughing into Kei's neck, Kuroo's tension loosens up and he's back to leaving kisses and bite marks along Kei's neck. Working his hips slowly, Kuroo plays with Kei's nipples as well as strokes his cock, earning a sweet moan from the omega. Biting down a little harder, Kuroo leaves a deep bond mark in Kei's light neck. Sucking at it, he speeds up his pace in his hips. Kei's voice hiccups again, his breath quickening as Kuroo hits his sweet spot. Noticing the difference, Kuroo continuously hits it until Kei's head is swung back and he's drooling. 

Both feeling close to their climax, they lock fingers as Kuroo's knot fills up the rest of Kei. Ejaculating not a moment later, Kei paints both of their chests with his infertile seed. Kuroo follows right after, a deep groan erupting from his throat as he grips Kei's hand tighter. Pushing his seed in as much as it could go, Kuroo bites the fresh bond mark. 

Feeling himself come down from his high, Kuroo pulls out of Kei and hums happily when he sees his hole's completely filled. Kei's still panting by the time Kuroo cleans him up with a nearby towel and nuzzles against his back. Kissing behind his ears, Kuroo breathes in Kei's now milder scent, his instincts calming down. Rubbing his hand on Kei's bare stomach, the alpha feels his mate's fingers once again intertwine with his. 

"Kuroo, did you think this through at all?" Kei asks quizzically as he leans back against his strong mate. 

"Pardon?" 

"Well, you do realize that we may be having a child now, right?" Kei laughs merrily as he feels Kuroo stop breathing.

"O-Of course! I mean, I would love a child, and I can tell that you would as well," Kuroo carefully says. 

"Oh really? You can just tell?" Kei questions with a hint of joking in his tone. 

"Yes! That, and I also asked your brother if you ever talked about having kids," Kuroo admits. Right after saying that, though, Kuroo feels Kei elbow him in the stomach.

"YOU ASKED AKITERU?!?!" 

Laughing at the outburst, Kuroo just hums and quickly holds Kei as tight as possible just in time to avoid another hit to the stomach.


	3. A Few Weeks Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blushing a little, Kei pushes up his glasses as he pulls Kuroo up into an embrace. The two unconsciously rest their heads in the other's neck, basking in each other's warmth and smell. 
> 
> Smiling softly, Kei mutters, "Do you think we can do this?" 
> 
> "Of course we can," Kuroo softly whispers into Kei's neck, the smile on his face feeling as if it will never leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! Guess who's back haha XD 
> 
> Yes, the time has come! The third chapter has now been released! I'm really happy that I finally had time to write it. I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There is still much to come, and my plans for this series make me really excited every time I think about them! 
> 
> I still post chapter updates/info on what I'm planning and when I hope to get the next chapter out on my Tumblr, KawaiiPervertedOtaku, so feel free to check there if you get a little antsy waiting for the next chapter XD Any and all questions are welcome, but I will try my best to not spoil anything to come XD 
> 
> As always, all comments are greatly appreciated! Every comment I get makes my day every time ^ ^ I love you guys so much and thank you for waiting! Big plans to come! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Kuroo, could you come here for a moment?" Kei shouts across the house from the bathroom. 

All Kei hears is something being dropped and the frantic padding of bare feet coming from the kitchen. A few seconds later Kuroo is panting in the doorway, his face a little panicked. 

"Yes Love?" He asks, his breath just starting to catch up to him.

Kei straightens himself up from the sink, his hands clutching a stick of plastic. Kuroo's eyes slowly widen in realization, his gaze shooting from Kei's slightly reserved smile and then back to the stick. 

"T-Tsukki...?" Kuroo stutters as he reaches out to rest his hands on the sink next to Kei. He drops his gaze to look at the small red plus sign, its small size unable to match its massive meaning. Feeling his eyes tear up a little, Kuroo doesn't move to wipe them as he smiles ear to ear at his mate. 

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!!!!" Kuroo erupts suddenly, his voice booming with pride and joy. Laughing like an idiot, he sweeps Kei off of his feet and twirls him around, hugging him as tight as possible. 

"Kuroo, I can't breathe," Kei informs him, a gentle smile widening on his own flushed face. 

"Sorry Love! I'm just so happy!" Kuroo apologizes as he sets the omega down gently, being very mindful of his mate's abdomen. Leaning down, Kuroo gently rubs his hands over Kei's stomach. Kei chuckles as he stares down at the overjoyed look on Kuroo's face, his whole body shuddering a little with excitement and nervousness. Kei was normally one to be reserved in his expressions, but at this moment, anyone could see he was the happiest person in the world (aside from Kuroo). A faint shade of pink spreads from his cheeks to his ears as he fondly daydreams about the future.

Giggling a little, Kei says, "Kuroo, I'm not going to show for quite a while." 

"I know! I just wanted to meet them," Kuroo says, his voice dripping with so much love it almost gives Kei a toothache. 

"Meet them?" Kei questions with a hint of laughter, his funny bone being tickled by his goofy alpha. 

"Yeah! I can feel them in there," Kuroo states, his tone telling Kei he means it.

Blushing a little, Kei pushes up his glasses as he pulls Kuroo up into an embrace. Kei wraps his arms around his mate's neck, Kuroo's around Kei's waist. The two unconsciously rest their heads in the other's neck, basking in each other's warmth and smell. 

Smiling softly, Kei mutters, "Do you think we can do this?" 

"Of course we can," Kuroo softly whispers into Kei's neck, the smile on his face feeling as if it will never leave. 

 

*2 Months Later*

 

Shooting up from the bed, Kei hurriedly gets up and scrambles to the bathroom. Kuroo groans a little, his bed head even worse than usual. Rubbing his eyes, he rests his hand on the other side of the bed, expecting Kei to be there. When he feels only soft sheets, his eyes shoot open and he jumps up. 

"KEI??" Kuroo calls as he jogs out of the still dark room. Squinting in the dark, the light of the bathroom catches his eye. 

Bursting through the door, Kuroo shouts, "KEI!!!" 

A moan comes from the bathroom floor, and Kuroo looks down to see Kei hunched over the toilet. Coughing a little, Kei wipes his lips and glances back at his alarmed alpha. 

"It's okay, Tetsurou. It's just morning sickness," Kei assures him. Flushing the toilet, Kei stands up slowly, his 'two sizes too big' shirt (Kuroo's) barely covering his butt. 

"Are you sure you're okay? Is the baby okay?" Kuroo asks with extreme worry as Kei brushes his teeth. 

Sucking the foam back a little, Kei replies, "Yes, Tetsurou. We're both perfectly fine."

Kuroo always loves when Kei uses his first name; it always seems to calm him down and even blush a little.

Kuroo finally relaxes a little and walks over to hug Kei from behind. Stroking Kei's now slightly plump stomach, Kuroo hums happily as he breathes in Kei's scent. Kei sighs at his alpha's restless state, and leans back into his warm embrace. 

"If you're like this with morning sickness at 2 months, I can't imagine you when the baby's here," Kei laughs heartily as he feels Kuroo tense with guilt.

Nuzzling even closer to Kei, Kuroo's eyebrows knit together with concern. It isn't really fair that Kei has to go through all of the symptoms while all Kuroo can do is watch and try to help him be as comfortable as possible, but he fully intends to protect and assist his mate in any way possible. On the other hand, Kuroo can already feel himself becoming even more protective of Kei. Every trip outside of the house feels like any and all alphas are going to pounce and try to take Kei away, and that scares Kuroo. While it's also true that omegas can get like that as well, it's an even stronger sense for Kuroo because Kei is carrying his child. 

Sighing deeply into Kei's smooth neck, Kuroo laughs a little as he feels Kei shiver to his hot breath. 

"I can't wait for them to be here," Kuroo hums happily as he gives the omega a bunch of soft pecks all over his neck.

Kei stretches his neck to the side to allow more access, a slightly coy grin spreading on his face. 

"Ohhoho? Want a little lovin', baby?" Kuroo teases as he turns Kei around to face him. 

Kei's eyes have small dark circles under them, the more frequent sleepless nights slowly taking their toll. On the nights when Kei can't sleep because of his back pains, Kuroo would spoon him from behind as Kei hugs any and all pillows they have. It mostly worked, but Kuroo still felt guilty that Kei didn't get as much sleep. 

Caressing his cheek gently, Kuroo smiles bitter-sweetly as he kisses Kei. Relaxing in his alpha's strong hold, Kei returns the soft kiss happily. After what seems like forever the two part, resting their foreheads together and gazing into one another's shimmering eyes in the dim lighting. 

"We should get back to bed. It's 2 in the morning," Kei murmurs, his smile only visible in his eyes. Pouting a little, Kuroo hunches over as Kei grabs his hand and drags him back to their bedroom. On the way back, Kuroo pinches Kei's butt a couple times, earning himself some sweet gasps in surprise and a slap to the hand. Both giggling a little, they ease back into the bed, completely covered in the many blankets and pillows there. Curling into Kuroo's chest, Kei sighs with satisfaction as he's warmed entirely. Kuroo hums one of Kei's favourite songs as he holds him, the soft melody and Kuroo's own heart beat sending Kei into a pleasant slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was satisfying for you guys ^ ^ I tried to be vague when referring to the baby/babies (cause you never know there could be more than one in there XD), so I hope you'll forgive me for that! I plan to give away more information about them in the next chapter ^ ^ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	4. Googily-Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the last 2 months, Kei had really started showing in his pregnancy. Because of this, he also started feeling the baby kick from time to time. It was a little frustrating that he had to buy new clothes, but whenever he runs his hand over his plump belly he feels himself relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got chapter 4 out! XD I'm taking my time with the pacing of this series, so I hope you can forgive me ^ ^ 
> 
> I proofread and edit everything myself, so if I miss anything I'll be sure to reread it to spot and fix any errors!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy and as always, everything is appreciated! Comments honestly make my day ^ ^
> 
> Enjoy~!

"Kuroo, you don't need to keep scowling at people," Kei chuckles as he watches his mate over his shoulder. Kuroo has been giving this other alpha a deadly glare for a solid 5 minutes now, and all Kei can do is roll his eyes and continue to shop. 

 

Over the last 2 months, Kei had really started showing in his pregnancy. Because of this, he also started feeling the baby kick from time to time. It was a little frustrating that he had to buy new clothes, but whenever he runs his hand over his plump belly he feels himself relax. 

Kuroo had been even more protective then ever before, which had its ups and downs. Kei couldn't go around the house without a very messy-haired shadow following him, making sure he doesn't trip or suddenly feel unwell. It got on Kei's nerves sometimes, but he knows that it's Kuroo's alpha instincts kicking into highgear. There didn't seem to be a moment when Kuroo wasn't looking after Kei or feeling up his stomach lovingly. During the first few ultrasounds, Kuroo would nearly press his face against the screen to see their child, and on the way out hold the photo of it as if it were the most precious thing to him. 

 

Walking away from his glaring mate, Kei laughs a little when he sees Kuroo's head whip to his direction and bob up and down violently as he sprints to catch up. Keeping pace with his omega, Kuroo nuzzles his bare shoulder from behind. 

"So what did that alpha do to earn that kind of glare?" Kei asks as he makes his way around the grocery store's produce section. 

"I saw him looking at you all googily-eyed!! I nearly swung at him when he came too close to you," Kuroo complains, his protective tone letting Kei know how upset he is. 

"He was only asking where I got the cereal," Kei counters in an attempt to reason with his restless alpha. 

Kuroo doesn't reply and just grumbles his many issues with the surrounding people and how they are looking at Kei. 

Sighing in exasperation, Kei makes his way to the till in order to get Kuroo out of the store as soon as possible. He feels bad for all the innocent people Kuroo's been glaring at, and frankly just wants to get home. Kuroo follows in close pursuit, and Kei wonders whether or not he notices how clingy he's being. Not that Kei minds, but the curiosity mildly peaks his interest. Instead of asking, he just sighs again and thanks the cashier for bagging the food. 

As they walk out, Kuroo snatches one of the two bags and replaces it with his hand. Swinging their joined hands, Kuroo hums happily as they make their way to the car. Observing the stunning change in behaviour, Kei chuckles a little to himself. 

"Still got a long way to go," he thinks with a smile. 

 

*3 Months Later - (Kei is 7 months!)*

 

Sprawled out comfortably on the couch, Kuroo hums with appreciation when he spots Kei bend over to pick up a book. Despite his very swollen belly and breasts, Kei had somehow still managed to keep a slender form and sweet booty. Kuroo smiles and thinks about how stunning Kei looks no matter where they are or what they are doing. 

Feeling a hint of playfulness rise up within him, Kuroo whistles and smirks as he calls out, "Damn Love your ass looks amazing~"

Kei quickly snaps his head back to glare at Kuroo, his back still bent to retrieve the book. A sudden devious smile crosses his face, and Kei swings his hips side to side seductively. 

"Oh ho ho?" Kuroo says as he licks his lips, the playfulness still present in his shining eyes. 

Standing up, Kuroo makes his way behind Kei, his strong hands sliding onto his hips to hold him in place. Humming with pleasure, he rubs his groin against Kei's ass, a familiar feeling of pleasure pooling in his abdomen. Kei shakes his hips and pushes back against Kuroo, earning himself a low growl from Kuroo. 

Still basking in the pleasure, Kuroo stops to pick Kei up and lay him down on the couch. A little confused, Kei silently appreciates the relief from bending down too long. At this stage in his pregnancy his back was killing him from the weight of his stomach and breasts, so he thanks Kuroo with a kiss to the cheek. 

"Tsukki, are you feeling up to this?" Kuroo asks, his concern very obvious. 

Hiding half of his face with an arm, Kei breathes out and nods. 

A slight pink tinge makes its way to Kuroo's cheeks, and he whispers, "Fuck Kei you are so beautiful." 

Kei glares a little at his heated mate and says, "Careful with the language, Tetsurou. They can hear you in there." 

Kuroo cringes a little at his slip up, and apologizes by kissing Kei's tummy affectionately. "I'm sorry," he whispers to the baby. 

Kei blushes a little, and takes Kuroo's face in both of his hands. Kissing him softly at first, Kei quickly changes the pace as he bites and licks at his alpha's lips. A little shocked at his mate's playful aggression, Kuroo licks Kei's lips to slip his tongue into his hot mouth. Wet sounds echo throughout the room, and Kuroo runs his hands down Kei's sides to pull down Kei's pants. Throwing them to the floor, Kuroo reaches up to squeeze a swollen breast as he runs his hand along Kei's thigh.

Gasping a little, Kei's blush deepens. His breasts are very sensitive, and it doesn't help that Kuroo is teasing him like this.

"Tetsurou," Kei moans out, a hint of restlessness stretching out his name. 

Feeling his cock grow even harder from the moan, Kuroo grunts a little as he continues to squeeze Kei's breasts. 

"I know Love, don't worry. I'll take care of you." Kuroo whispers as he bends his neck to bite Kei's shirt. Pulling it up with his teeth, Kuroo's greeted by two smooth, milk-filled breasts. Humming happily, Kuroo licks at one pink nipple while teasing the other with his hand. Kei gasps at the sensation, his hands resting on Kuroo's head. Noticing the sensitivity through Kei's reactions, Kuroo suddenly sucks hard on the nipple. Sweet milk fills his mouth as he sucks, and Kei arches his back at the sharp feeling. Letting out his breath in short gasps, Kei runs his hands through his mate's unruly hair. 

"Tetsurou.....Please," Kei begs, his own cock fully erect and wet. 

Nodding, Kuroo kisses Kei's forehead and then backs up. Lining his throbbing cock with Kei's wet pink hole, Kuroo carefully but eagerly pushes in. Moaning at the sudden pressure, Kei holds onto Kuroo's wrists that are braced on either side of him. Once fully in, Kuroo slowly starts his pace, being very mindful of the baby growing inside of Kei. 

Kuroo can feel his instincts going nuts, but he restrains them with all of his will power and focuses on his restless omega. Pushing in a little faster, Kuroo can feel Kei press against him with each thrust. Hitting a steady rhythm, Kuroo watches as Kei's eyes close and eyebrows knit together. With his pink lips slightly parted, Kei breathes out shallow breaths with each thrust.

Lowering his head, Kuroo bites and sucks at the slightly faded bond mark on Kei's pale neck. Kei shamelessly groans out into the open air, his skin hot to the touch. Kuroo's thrusts become rougher and faster, and Kei can tell he's close. 

Fumbling for Kuroo's hand, the blonde entwines their fingers as they both near their climax. Kuroo nuzzles his neck affectionately and whispers, "I love you so much, Kei." 

A few deep thrusts later, the two cum, Kuroo's seed filling Kei up entirely. Kei's cum sticks to his bare chest, a little bit of it on his jawline. Kuroo wipes it away and nuzzles Kei's cheek before giving him hundreds of sweet kisses all over. 

The omega starts to giggle when Kuroo kisses his collarbone and tummy, and tries to weakly push him away. Smiling, Kuroo lifts Kei off of the couch and sits him in his lap facing him. 

"Uhmmm...Kuroo?" 

"Hm?"

"I need to go to the bathroom. Your... Ahem.. Your cum is sort of leaking." 

Kuroo's ears burn red when he hears this and quickly carries Kei to the bathroom. All the while, Kei is laughing more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was to your satisfaction ^ ^ I really enjoyed writing it! I'm not sure when I'll write the next chapter, but since it kills me NOT to write more chapters, you can bet you britches it'll be out within 2 weeks! ^ ^
> 
> Have a great day!


	5. Barrage of Blankets (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Akiteru opens the door, he is greeted by a massive pile of blankets with a black spike or two sticking out the side. 
> 
> “…Kuroo I thought you were just getting his favourite blanket,” Akiteru says, a slight chuckle to his words. 
> 
> “These are Kei’s favourites! He loves them all and likes to cuddle in them,” Kuroo explains as he jogs past a pleasantly confused Akiteru to the car. Akiteru watches as Kei pokes his head out to question Kuroo as well, but then decides it’s pointless and sits back in his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ^ ^ Thank you so much for reading this far!
> 
> I apologize immensely for how long this took, but the first part of Chapter 5 is finally out haha XD
> 
> Kei is now 9 months pregnant and the month is August ^ ^ (Since the baby was conceived on Kuroo's birthday haha)
> 
> I know I didn't say I would split it into two parts, but once I knew how I wanted to write it I just had to save some of the good stuff for Chapter 5 (part 2)! 
> 
> I hope you guys can forgive me ^ ^
> 
> Please also excuse any grammatical errors or typos! I usually reread my work a day or two after and try to catch all the mistakes haha
> 
> Please enjoy this first part of chapter 5 and as always, comments are always appreciated! I absolutely love hearing from you guys! ^ ^
> 
> Enjoy!

Sipping his coffee, Akiteru laughs a little as he watches Kuroo cling to Kei. His poor younger brother is trying his best to make breakfast, but since he is very close to his due date, Kuroo refuses to leave his side. 

A few minutes later Kei gives up and goes to sit next to his brother, a hint of relief washing over him as Kuroo stays in the kitchen to cook. 

"My my Kei! You've found yourself quite a protective alpha," Akiteru chuckles as he watches his brother with soft eyes. 

"Try paranoid. I can't go a few steps without Kuroo swooping in next to me," Kei sighs, pulling his shorts down a little. 

The weather was a little hot today, but a soft breeze kept it bearable. Kei's baby bump is pretty big, but his breasts have grown even more with the closeness of his delivery. The thought scared him a little; not knowing what to expect when that day comes. 

Despite his convincing façade, Kei yearns to just create a massive pile of blankets and curl up in them. Having done it on a couple occasions to suppress the urge, he’s slipped up a few times and was caught by Kuroo. Each time Kuroo grins widely and instantly sinks to the bed or soft surface and cuddles close to his pregnant mate. A little embarrassed by his seemingly pointless urge, Kei will never admit out loud that he loves every second of it; especially if Kuroo is there, carefully and lovingly cradling him.  
Humming at the warmth of the coffee sliding down his throat, Kei rubs his bulging tummy affectionately. Due to the heat outside, Kei wears slightly baggy shorts with light thin shirts, which of course makes Kuroo's eyes bulge and heart skip a beat.

All throughout his pregnancy, Kei has been a vision of beauty. His skin seems to have a soft glow to it, his eyes shining in the sunlight. Kuroo can't seem to look away whenever Kei is near him, and he finds himself smiling like an idiot every time. Kuroo never missed an opportunity to caress Kei's tummy, whether it be in the morning whilst still in bed or while out and about (though that was rare because Kei seems to want to stay home a lot). Kuroo thinks Kei just feels the most comfortable with the scent of familiarity, but in truth Kei can’t stand the lack of his alpha’s scent for more than an hour or so. 

Flipping the pancakes over, Kuroo glances over his shoulder and smiles at the pretty picture. Akiteru is grinning from ear to ear, his hand on his brother’s. Kei smiles back a little, his chin resting on his palm. The two talk nonchalantly, pleasantly enjoying each other’s company in the shining morning light. Smiling to himself, Kuroo turns away to finish their pancakes. After decorating them with fruit and syrup, he looks down to make sure not to drop them. 

Suddenly Kei flinches, and Kuroo’s head whips up. Holding his stomach, Kei grimaces a little as Akiteru tries to ask him what’s wrong. Kuroo drops the plates in his hands and in a second is at Kei’s side, feeling his stomach.

“Kei what’s wrong Love??” Kuroo asks hurriedly, his hand finding Kei’s and he holds it tightly. 

Taking a second to compose himself, Kei says, “I… I think my water just broke.”

Kuroo yells in shock, instantly reminding Kei of whenever Hinata got surprised. Jumping around and clearly panicking a bit, Kuroo’s head whips back and forth trying to figure out what to do. 

Sighing a little, Akiteru helps Kei stand up and as they walk by hooks Kuroo’s neck hole and drags him along. Grabbing his keys, Akiteru leaves Kei to put on his shoes as he turns to Kuroo. Becoming completely still at the sudden attention, Kuroo waits restlessly for orders.

“Kuroo, I want you to go to your room and grab whatever clothes Kei likes and also grab his favourite pillow and blankets,” Akiteru calmly orders Kuroo to do this, then takes Kei out to his car. Setting his brother inside it comfortably, Akiteru goes to retrieve Kuroo.  
As soon as Akiteru opens the door, he is greeted by a massive pile of blankets with a black spike or two sticking out the side. 

“…Kuroo I thought you were just getting his favourite blanket,” Akiteru says, a slight chuckle to his words. 

“These are Kei’s favourites! He loves them all and likes to cuddle in them,” Kuroo explains as he jogs past a pleasantly confused Akiteru to the car. Akiteru watches as Kei pokes his head out to question Kuroo as well, but then decides it’s pointless and sits back in his seat. 

Closing the front door and hustling to the driver’s side, Akiteru grins a little as he gazes through the back window and sees Kuroo holding Kei’s hands and trying his best to soothe him. The blankets are stuffed into the trunk, and Akiteru wonders how Kuroo managed it as he pulls out of the driveway and heads to the hospital.  
Once there, Akiteru helps Kei into the building as Kuroo quickly follows, every single blanket still stacked in his arms. Thankfully they got a room right away, and in no time Kei was settled in a bed flipping through a book of baby names from the nurse. 

“Do you need anything Love? Want another blanket? Need any water?” Kuroo asks questions a mile a minute, and is sitting as close to Kei as possible whilst still being in his own chair. 

Sighing a little, Kei sets the book down and rubs his face into a blanket. 

“Tetsurou, I’m completely fine. Please just try to relax, okay?” Kei says in a soft voice as he rests a hand on Kuroo’s. 

“O-okay, if you’re fine,” Kuroo replies, a little relieved with the touch of his mate.  
Akiteru enters the room, his face beaming. Taking a chair from the corner of the room, he carefully pulls it around the massive pile of blankets next to Kei and sits down on the opposite side of the bed from Kuroo. 

“How are you feeling, Kei?” Akiteru asks, the same soft yet excited smile still on his face.

“A bit pained but I’m excited to meet them,” Kei replies with a gentle smile that makes his eyes crinkle.  
Humming at the thought of the soon-to-be-born baby, Kuroo rests his head gently on Kei’s stomach and listens. Laughing a little, Kei runs his fingers through Kuroo’s hair as he breathes in the scent of his mate. 

The reason Kei’s “favourite blanket” was more than one was because they all have Kuroo’s scent deep within them. Knowing this, Kuroo wanted to bring them all to make sure Kei felt as comfortable as possible. He even brought Kei’s favourite shirt of his for when the baby was delivered and in Kei’s arms.  
Still listening closely, Kuroo whispers soft “I love you’s” and “I can’t wait to meet you” as he runs his hand along Kei’s tummy. 

A few minutes later the doctor comes in, her hair pinned back and her gentle eyes behind an intelligent pair of glasses. 

“Is the parent to be Tsukishima Kei?” she asks, her eyes scanning the clipboard in her hand. 

“Yes that’s me,” Kei replies, his hand holding Kuroo’s just a little tighter. 

“How are you feeling? Are you experiencing any pain?” the doctor asks as she holds eye contact with her patient. She smiles lightly, and Kei feels himself relax a bit.

“I’m beginning to feel some discomfort and pain,” Kei answers, his composer still holding.

“Alright. I know this must be a little scary for you Mr. Tsukishima, but I assure you I will do my absolute best to make sure your baby is delivered safely and without complication,” the doctor says with a soothing tone. 

Suddenly jolting forward, Kei’s face scrunches up with pain, and he crushes Kuroo’s hand in his. Not even noticing the pain, Kuroo rubs a hand on Kei’s back, a little worried about his mate. Akiteru holds Kei’s other hand, his thumb rubbing gently over the back of his brother’s hand.

“Ah, you’re almost ready to give birth,” the doctor states with slight excitement, calling in two nurses to come assist her.

“Please, if you think you’re going to faint, I suggest you two leave for now,” a nurse tells Akiteru and Kuroo.  
Looking at each other over the bed, the both silently nod with a look of determination. 

Together they say, “We will not!”

 

Two minutes into pushing both drop to the floor.

 

Waking up with fuzzy eyes, Kuroo sits up from the couch he was laid in. Shooting out of it, he sees Akiteru in the chair next to him tapping his foot against the ground rapidly.

“Where is Kei?!” Kuroo shouts, his eyes wide with worry. 

“It’s okay, Tetsurou. Kei’s fine. The baby will be born shortly, so I suggest you calm down and try to relax while we wait,” Akiteru says with a soothing tone, his hand resting on Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure? I mean I should be there for the exact moment they’re born,” Kuroo stands up and looks around, his eyes scanning for Kei’s room number.  
Sighing in exasperation at Kuroo’s stubbornness, Akiteru stands up next to him and they both find the room together. Nodding to each other, they both open the door as soon as they hear a small cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was not too bad of a cliff hanger XD 
> 
> If anyone wants to hazard a guess as to what the baby will be like or what they think Kei and Kuroo should name it, please leave a comment below so I can see what you guys think ^ ^ I always enjoy getting ideas from you guys like that! 
> 
> Thank you for being with me for this long! I hope you guys are as excited for part 2 as me! 
> 
> Have a great day!


	6. Barrage of Blankets (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the bed Kei is still breathing heavily, his forehead glistening with sweat from the whole ordeal. Kuroo's eyes widen as he stares in awe and the bundle of joy snuggly wrapped in his mate's arms. Looking up to Kuroo, Kei smiles wearily from ear to ear, his golden eyes tired but ecstatic. As Kuroo kneels down, Kei turns his gaze to the whimpering child weakly pawing at his chest. Stroking the baby's cheek, Kei softly kisses his forehead as Kuroo gently holds the baby's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about how late this is! I never intended to take so long in updating this series, but I just couldn't decide how to describe the baby! I also had a heck of a time picking a name XD 
> 
> Thank you for your patience! I'm really glad to be back in the swing of things for this series and I hope to post chapter 6 very soon!! 
> 
> Sorry it's shorter than usual, but I wanted to separate the date of birth from the rest of the days, if that makes sense haha XD 
> 
> Now that I've gotten the hard parts ironed out, it'll be much easier for me to write the next chapter, so I expect to come out with it soon! 
> 
> Once again thank you so much to all of you whom have been waiting! I appreciate all my readers!
> 
> As always, comments and questions are always appreciated and my tumblr is always open for any input you may have! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Slamming the door open, both Kuroo and Akiteru instantly appear at the bed, their eyes shining with amazement. 

On the bed Kei is still breathing heavily, his forehead glistening with sweat from the whole ordeal. Kuroo's eyes widen as he stares in awe and the bundle of joy snuggly wrapped in his mate's arms. Looking up to Kuroo, Kei smiles wearily from ear to ear, his golden eyes tired but ecstatic. As Kuroo kneels down, Kei turns his gaze to the whimpering child weakly pawing at his chest. Stroking the baby's cheek, Kei softly kisses his forehead as Kuroo gently holds the baby's hand. 

"We'll leave you for a few minutes," the doctor says as she and the nurses exit the room, leaving Akiteru, Kuroo and Kei with the newborn. 

"Tetsu, would you like to hold him?" Kei asks, his own eyes shining with tears of joy. 

"Nothing would make me happier," Kuroo replies as he carefully cradles the boy in his arms, a look of complete and utter joy on his face as he gazes wide-eyed at his son. Tilting his head down, Kuroo rubs noses with the child, his face scrunching up with a smile as the baby lets out a gurgle. 

"My my Kei what a family you have made," Akiteru mutters to himself, his own lips turning up into a grin as he watches Kuroo cradle their child. 

"I'm so relieved he's healthy," Kei says to his brother, a small sigh escaping him. 

Humming to their son, Kuroo rocks back and forth, the smooth and gentle motion soothing the baby. He barely notices when Kei clears his throat and motions for him to return back to this world. Catching the hint, he hesitantly gives their son to the excitedly awaiting uncle. 

"I've never seen such stunning eyes," Akiteru says as he glances between the child, Kuroo, and Kei. 

The boy has stunning pale gold eyes, much lighter than both his fathers. Sharp, yet round with softness, his large eyes seem to have the ability to pierce right through anything, but still carry a sense of wonder in them. His hair is blonde like Kei’s, but had a darker tone to it. Even though he doesn’t have much hair yet, small delicate curls frame his head. His skin is fair like Kei’s, yet tanned, from which he most certainly inherited from Kuroo. 

Mouth agape, Akiteru is astonished at the pure beauty of the child. Feeling himself tear up, he smiles widely as the baby boy reaches up at him, small, soft hands gripping the air. 

“Kei, I can’t believe how beautiful my nephew is,” Akiteru breathes out as he looks to his younger brother. 

The uncle watches with a pleasant smile as Kuroo bends down to plant endless kisses on Kei’s flushed face, the alpha clearly head over heels for his omega. 

“I couldn’t be happier,” Kei manages to get out as Kuroo gives him a loud kiss on the lips. 

“Tetsu that’s enough!” 

“Sorry Love! I’m just over the moon!” Kuroo replies as he holds Kei as close as possible. 

Giving the baby back to his parents, Akiteru happily excuses himself to give the couple some alone time as a brand new family. 

His heart rate calming down, Kei cradles the child closely to his chest with Kuroo at his side. 

“Tetsu, what shall we name him?” Kei asks, though they had already discussed it prior. 

“I still love the name Hiroto,” Kuroo hums, his strong hands caressing the thin hairs on top of the baby’s head. 

“I love it too,” Kei grins, the name sounding sweet yet strong to him. 

“Kuroo Hiroto,” Kei tries into the open air, a bigger smile spreading along with Kuroo’s as they share a loving kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I'm adding this note a little late, so I hope you guys don't mind XD (I'm actually writing this on March 18th, and I'm starting chapter 7 right now XD).
> 
> In case anyone was wondering why I chose the name "Hiroto" for the baby boy, I chose it because it means "Large, great" (which I wanted to refer to Hiroto's height when he grows up), and "to soar, to fly" which is a reference to of course Karasuno and Haikyuu!! in general. 
> 
> I honestly was looking up several baby names for about 2 hours when I was writing chapter 6, so I hope you guys don't mind my choice. I also was hoping to find a name I liked with a meaning connected to:  
>  kuro (black) + tsuki (moon) = black moon, but I wasn't so what exactly that would be XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter I post later today! Have a great day!


	7. Robbery of Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tetsurou, now's not the time," Kei says as his mate tries to molest and kiss him. 
> 
> "There's always time for love~" Kuroo replies in the sappy, teeth-rotting sweet tone he always uses. 
> 
> "Not while I'm breastfeeding," Kei stabs, his eyes piercing through Kuroo's very soul as he adjusts Hiroto in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the 7th chapter! Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me this far! As I always stress, I appreciate every single one of my readers!
> 
> In this chapter Kuroo's starting to feel the weight of not having Kei's attention only on him, so as you can guess that leads to him wanting some Kei time XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! I probably won't write again till early April, but hey, I might be able to write during my flights! (For those that don't know, I'm leaving on a trip during spring break XD)
> 
> As always, any comments and questions are appreciated and I always try to get back to you guys as soon as I notice the notification! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Tetsurou, now's not the time," Kei says as his mate tries to molest and kiss him. 

"There's always time for love~" Kuroo replies in the sappy, teeth-rotting sweet tone he always uses. 

"Not while I'm breastfeeding," Kei stabs, his eyes piercing through Kuroo's very soul as he adjusts Hiroto in his arms. 

Moaning like a wounded animal, Kuroo thumps onto the rest of the couch Kei isn't occupying, stretching his legs over the arm and settling his head in Kei's lap. Continuing to moan, Kuroo nuzzles his face into Kei's abdomen, just under his breasts. Kei rolls his eyes at the pathetic attempt for attention, and tries in vain to nudge Kuroo off. Ignoring the attempt to shake him off, Kuroo stays where he is. 

Breathing in Kei's sweet smell, Kuroo hums as he feels his whole body relax. 

"Tetsu, you're heavy," Kei informs him, slightly irritated by the unnecessary weight added.

"I know. Just let me have some Tsukki time too, okay?" Kuroo mumbles. 

As much as Kuroo loves his son, he's having a tough time not being Kei's center of attention all the time anymore. If anything, Hiroto has replaced him, which makes Kuroo feel deprived. Of course he knows Hiroto is a newborn and needs the constant care, but Kei has been so tired all the time from Hiroto, and hasn't had the energy to even cuddle with his mate. Sighing deeply into Kei's stomach, Kuroo smiles a little as he feels Kei tense up at the hot air. 

'Oh well... It's not like Kei's trying to ignore me," Kuroo thinks to himself as he closes his eyes. 

'It's okay, I can wait. After all, Kei needs his rest, and I have no right to deprive him of that,' Kuroo thinks as he drifts off in his mate's warmth.

 

*** (An hour later)

 

A small, delicate cry rings in Kuroo's ears, and he instantly jolts awake. Falling off the couch, Kuroo rubs his head as he looks up to see Kei in the same spot with Hiroto sleeping soundly in the crook of his arm. Kei's head is resting on the back of the couch, his chest rising and falling as he sleeps heavily. Kuroo's eyebrows knit as he realizes that Kei stayed where he was so that he could sleep in his lap. Angry with himself, Kuroo eyes soon soften as he watches his beautiful omega sleeping in the warm summer light. Standing up, Kuroo smiles softly as he looks at the pair. Hiroto is nearly a spitting image of Kei as a child, as Kuroo saw when Akiteru visited with Kei's baby book at Kei's despair. 

An idea springs to him as Kuroo darts his gaze around the living room, searching for the item. Quietly making his way to their bedroom, Kuroo rustles around until he finds what he's looking for in the closet. Heading back to the living room, Kuroo adjusts and fires the Polaroid camera to capture the beautiful moment for forever. Kuroo hums happily as he flicks the photo around and goes to place them back into the bedroom. Before he puts the camera back, Kuroo labels the photo and hides it in the book he keeps under the bed.

Kuroo carefully goes back to the living room, and kisses Kei's forehead as he takes off his glasses and gently picks up Hiroto so he doesn't wake up. Humming a lullaby, he cradles the baby boy in his arms as he wanders around the quiet house. The only noises inside are the ticking of the clock, and the chirping of birds outside. After a while Hiroto stirs, and Kuroo soothes him quickly to make sure he doesn't wake Kei. Placing Hiroto down on a soft blanket on the floor, Kuroo returns to Kei to wrap him in a soft blanket. Quickly remembering something, Kuroo grabs a piece of paper and pen and writes a note to Kei that he places on his lap for when he wakes up. After doing so, Kuroo picks up Hiroto, dresses him appropriately for going outside, and heads out the door. 

"Alright Hiroto, let's go for a walk eh?" Kuroo says to his son, carrying the child as he strolls down the sidewalk and into the city.

 

***

 

Stirring finally, Kei opens his eyes and glances at the lower sun out the window. Looking down, he feels his heart stop as he gazes down wide-eyed at his empty arms. Panicking right away, Kei stands up and frantically looks around for any sign of Hiroto or Kuroo. The small note Kuroo left falls to the floor, right at Kei's feet. Noticing the red piece of paper with a cat drawing on it, Kei reads it's words out-loud: "Gone for a walk with Hiroto, thought you'd need a good long rest. Be back soon, Love!" 

Relaxing a bit, Kei rubs his temples as he places his glasses back on. Sighing in relief and stretching, Kei makes his way to the shower to freshen up. 

 

***

 

Closing the door behind him, Kuroo laughs a bit as Hiroto instantly gurgles for his father. 

"Missed Kei hey Hiroto?" Kuroo asks as he takes off his shoes and heads to the kitchen. Placing the package he brought in the fridge, he notices Hiroto rubbing his reddening eyes. 

"Yeah, I guess it's been a tiring day for you," Kuroo says as he walks to Hiroto's crib in their room. 

It didn't take long to soothe the tired baby to sleep, and Kuroo found himself outside the bathroom door a moment later. Listening to the running water, Kuroo weighs the possible outcomes of what would happen if he went in there. 

1\. Kei might yell at him to get out so he can shower in peace.  
2\. Kei might be asleep in the shower and in need of rescue.  
3\. Kei might be as horny as Kuroo is and want him to join him.

Hoping to goodness it was going to be outcome #3, Kuroo knocks gently and opens the door. Once inside, Kuroo calls out, "Hey Love?" 

Kei probably didn't hear him over the water, because the first sliding door didn't open with his head poking out. Deciding to take a risk, Kuroo opens the second sliding door and slips in quietly behind Kei. Reaching out, Kuroo runs his hands along Kei's hips and nuzzles his neck. Feeling the jolt from his surprised lover, Kuroo quickly mutters, "Don't worry Love, it's just me."

"Tetsu don't scare me like that!" Kei says, full of shock as he feels his heart race. 

"Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you," Kuroo mumbles as he continues to nuzzle the fair skin. 

Noticing the heavy breathing from his mate, Kei realizes that Kuroo is horny, and sighs a little. Letting his alpha's hands run across his soapy skin, Kei leans back into his strong hold. Despite all the soap, the omega can clearly smell the scent of arousal coming off of his mate. Rubbing his bare ass against Kuroo's covered bulging crotch, Kei makes a pleasant noise as he feels Kuroo push his hips forward into the motion. 

Kuroo turns Kei around to properly kiss him, his hot tongue caressing Kei's. The kisses are sloppy and hurried, but despite that the lovers continue without a care in the world. 

After sucking at Kei's bottom lip till it swells, Kuroo looks directly into Kei's eyes with a sharp gaze full of lust. 

"Kei, I want to make love to you right now," Kuroo says with a tone of command Kei hadn't heard from him before. 

A little shocked at the aggressiveness, Kei blushes as he nods and reaches out to hold Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I just had to leave it on a sexual cliff hanger now didn't I X,D Haha I'm sorry about that! I'm always excited to see what I can conjure up with this series, and I can't wait to see how I write chapter 8! 
> 
> My Tumblr KawaiiPervertedOtaku is open to any and all questions about the series, or even if ya guys just wanna talk about anything XD 
> 
> Have a fantastic day!


	8. Heated Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote this chapter while flying to Peru on two different flights so please forgive me if it seems choppy XD 
> 
> I'm still in Peru right now, but my fourth hotel (this current one) has great wifi compared to the others so I'm able to post! 
> 
> Please enjoy and never be too shy to comment and everything as always is appreciated!

Pressing his lips against his omega's hot skin, Kuroo growls lowly as he pushes Kei against the wall of the shower. Inhaling sharply, Kei blushes as he hears his moans echo in the steam-filled bathroom. 

Kuroo had intruded on his shower, but Kei understands why. It's been hard for his clingy alpha to adjust to Hiroto and his needs. Kei noticed at once that Kuroo wanted to cuddle more, kiss more, wanted even more affection from his mate. 

Sighing into the hot, small shower, Kei presses his hands beside his head on the shower wall and glances back at his panting alpha. The golden gleam in his eyes slice straight through Kuroo's soul, as if he is trying to read his very DNA. The seductive glance drives Kuroo crazy, and he bites hard on Kei's rosy neck. Gasping at the sudden aggression, Kei arches his back to tease his mate with his plump ass. Swaying side to side, Kei grinds his ass against Kuroo's bulging groin, exciting his alpha even more. 

A low, deep moan rumbles in Kuroo's throat, and Kei lowers his torso so that his legs are straight with his ass is hanging in the air. Gripping Kei's wider hips with both hands, Kuroo rubs hard against Kei's exposed hole. 

"A-ahh!" Kei gasps in a higher tone than usual. 

Licking his lips hungrily, Kuroo undoes his pants and kicks them away along with his underwear. 

"Kei, I'm going to unwind you," Kuroo mumbles, not taking no for an answer. 

Watching Kuroo from between his legs, Kei just nods with watery eyes as Kuroo runs his hands down his back. Tracing every curve, Kuroo stops at the small of his back and grabs hold of his hips. He then reaches around and grasps Kei's twitching cock, stroking it slowly as he squeezes his ass with his other hand. 

Whining at the slow pace, Kei thrusts a little to urge his heated mate to quicken the pace. 

Humming happily at Kei's restlessness, Kuroo coos, "It's alright Love. I'll make sure you're full and satisfied." 

Kuroo suddenly kneels down, placing his hot mouth against Kei's entrance. Shocked at the stimulation from his mate's tongue, Kei jolts violently and moans loudly. His eyes widening, he slaps a hand over his mouth as he hears a quiet cry from outside the bathroom. Kuroo notices Kei trying to get out of his grasp, and persistently pushes his tongue in deep. Kei's legs turn to jelly, causing him to push against the wall. 

'I'll be damned if I let you get away,' Kuroo thinks to himself selfishly. 

After all, this was Kuroo's first time in a month with Kei like this; He refuses to let it end so easily over a little sound from Hiroto. 

Taking his hand off of Kei's cock, Kuroo slaps it onto the blonde's asscheek - hard. 

Whining at the pain, Kei knits his eyebrows together as he cringes. 

'Kuroo's never this rough.... Could it be because of the build up of sexual desire?' Kei wonders.

Deciding to let Kuroo be rough, Kei turns his head and makes eye contact with him. His alpha's eyes are full of animalistic desire, only one thing on his mind. A little worried, Kei changes his mind and pulls away from Kuroo, lowering himself down to his level. Kneeling beside him, Kei reaches out and touches his mate's burning cheek. 

Stroking it gently, Kei watches as Kuroo's muscles relax a little. Even though he's still panting heavily, Kuroo seems to regain a bit of his composure at the gentle touch. 

"Tetsu, I know it's been hard for you, but you need to relax right now. Hiroto does need a lot of care and attention, but I guess I got too caught up and tired to remember that you need that too. I apologize for neglecting you, and from now on I promise I'll try harder to show how much I love you," Kei explains.

His eyes widening, Kuroo slumps as he realizes what he's done. Kuroo's gaze shifts to the floor, a look of disappointment at himself on his face. 

"Kei, I never wanted to make you apologize. You've done nothing wrong; Hiroto couldn't have a better parent. I think I just got so anxious over time that I lost control and gave in to my instincts. I'm sorry for stretching you too thin, I know you work very hard to keep us both happy," Kuroo starts to shake a little as he says this, his body bending over on itsself as he grips Kei's wrist tightly.

Smiling bitter-sweetly, Kei pulls him in for a embrace as he rests his head in the nook of Kuroo's neck. Exhaling slowly, Kuroo holds Kei as close as possible, pulling him into his lap. Nuzzling affectionately, Kuroo delivers dozens of kisses to his omega's pale neck, basking in his sweet aroma. 

"I love you so much Kei," Kuroo utters into his skin, his grip tightening around Kei's waist. 

"I love you too, Tetsurou," Kei whispers back.

Feeling something poking his stomach, Kuroo pulls away from the embrace to look down. Kei's cock is fully erect again, the head of it pushing against Kuroo's abdomen. Instantly turned on, Kuroo feels himself press against Kei as he becomes even more erect then before. 

Humming with pleasure, Kuroo grins devilishly as he looks up to his heated mate.

"What shall we do about this?" Kuroo asks with a hint of teasing. 

Frowning a little as he looks down, Kei chews his bottom lip. Resting his hands on Kuroo's shoulders, Kei moves back and forth slowly, rubbing their erections together. 

Kuroo exhales a sound of pleasure, his lips tugging up into a smirk. 

Cooing to his lover, Kuroo yanks Kei closer by his hips, beckoning him to lower his head for a kiss. Obliging immediately, Kei bends his neck as Kuroo eagerly steals his pink lips. Quickly speeding up their pace, Kuroo caresses the blonde's tongue with his, the heat coming off his mouth like a dragon. 

Kei runs his fingers through Kuroo's pitch black hair, gripping gently but firmly. Wet sounds echo throughout the room as they become more restless for the other. Kei wraps his thin elegant legs around Kuroo's hips and inaudibly moans as Kuroo grabs a plump breast and sucks it. Holding his alpha's head in his arms, Kei squirms at the stimulation on his sensitive nipples, not wanting to let go. 

Kissing all around Kei's flushed chest, Kuroo nuzzles the swollen breasts and then delivers one last kiss to Kei's bruised neck. 

"I'm sorry Love; I can't wait anymore," Kuroo practically whines out as he reaches down to Kei's plump ass. 

Lining up his thick cock, Kuroo pushes into Kei's entrance with ease. Closing his eyes in pleasure, Kuroo grins devilishly as he feels Kei breathe out as he pushes in. 

"Tetsu, don't we need to check on Hiroto?" Kei asks, his breathing unsteady as he takes in all of Kuroo. 

"He's perfectly safe, Love. Nothing will happen, so you don't need to worry. Just - nghh - think of it as a well deserved break," Kuroo reassures as he begins to thrust. 

Their position is a bit awkward, but Kuroo is very strong and Kei is pretty light. Grasping both sides of the blonde's hips, Kuroo squeezes gently to let Kei know he'll support him. Sighing into the now lukewarm shower, Kei holds on tight to Kuroo's shoulders so that he's still hugging his head, making sure not to suffocate him. 

Thrusting up faster into his lover, Kuroo bites down on Kei's shoulder as he feels himself go even deeper. In his lap Kei's moaning shamelessly, his sweet voice ringing in Kuroo's ears. 

'It really has been a while; maybe Kei has to get used to it again,' Kuroo thinks as he rests his head in the nook of Kei's neck.

"You still okay, Love?" Kuroo asks, his voice a little hoarse. 

Nodding vigorously, Kei swallows his dry throat, his body becoming a little weak. Kuroo speeds up the pace, his cock hitting Kei's prostate perfectly. With the quickened pace, the two feel close to their climax. Kuroo pulls his head out of Kei's arms, kissing any part of Kei's skin he can find. 

"I love you too much," Kuroo whispers as he kisses Kei sweetly on the lips. The kisses shared are hot and sloppy yet sweet and gentle, both partners knowing what the other likes. 

Feeling himself reach his climax, Kuroo wraps his muscular arms tightly around Kei as he thrusts one more time. Feeling his mate's seed fill him, Kei moans sweetly as he cums himself. 

Slumping in his lover's strong hold, Kei loses every ounce of energy in his body. Smiling like a goof, Kuroo rocks back and forth to help soothe his mate. 

Humming one of Kei's favourite songs, Kuroo is able to clean both of them up and carry Kei into their bed with ease. Nearly asleep, the blonde still weakly holds onto Kuroo's hand as he lays him down. 

Once Kei is wrapped up and warm, Kuroo sneaks over to Hiroto's crib to make sure he's asleep. Peering over the side, Kuroo feels his heart melt as he watches his son's peaceful face. Delivering a kiss to his forehead, Kuroo then hurries to the bed to snuggle with his lover. 

Pulling Kei close, Kuroo smiles as the omega automatically rests his head on Kuroo's chest, his long legs entangled with Kuroo's. 

"Goodnight Love," Kuroo whispers softly as he feels his mate's warmth envelop him.


	9. Nightmare Fuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow I don't even remember when my last chapter was published! I'm sorry for my absence! 
> 
> I hope everyone will bear with me as I administer a slightly different vibe to the series - I don't want it to be sad or dark, but just for a heads up I may attempt to "change the pace" if you will with a little different situations/challenges. I tested out the slight darker vibe in this chapter, but trust me, it doesn't last too long! I'll save the sad, tear-summoning fics for a different work! XD
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, and I hope you like it enough to continue on this journey with me!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and my tumblr is always open to questions or just idle chitchat~!
> 
> Thank you!

In the pitch black of night, Kei can feel himself begin to panic. His breathing becomes uneven as he runs through the dark forest, a faint but disturbing wailing noise chasing him. Quickly becoming tired, Kei hastily glances behind him at his pursuer. His eyes widen as he gazes upon the black void; nothing behind him was in existence anymore. Gasping as he pushes himself to run faster, he runs straight into an open field, the void seeming to stop at the borders.

As Kei catches his breath, he notices a small, dirtied crib in the middle of the empty field. His hands shaking, he slowly approaches it, not letting his guard down for a moment. The wood of the white crib is cracked beyond repair, the paint chipped and peeling. A delicate whimper comes from inside, and Kei can't help but peek at its contents.

There, in the dark stained crib, lies Hiroto. Kei instantly tries to pick him up, but his hands slip right through him. Quickly panicking, Kei struggles to soothe his child, to hold him. His attempts are to no avail. Hiroto's wailing worsens as he begins to fade, and Kei screams for it to stop.

All of a sudden, Kei is thrown into the void, his entire surroundings gone. Faintly, Kei hears a familiar voice, a sound he's known for years now. He sprints towards the voice, tears streaming from his eyes. As he gets closer, the voice becomes even clearer. Finally, as he finds himself outside a simple door, the voice can be heard.

"Kei!"

Opening the door with haste, Kei suddenly jolts awake. His eyes red and wide with salty tears, he mutters a broken, "Tetsurou..?"

Relief washes over Kuroo's face, and he gathers his trembling lover in his strong arms.

"Fuck....Kei," Kuroo curses and holds him tighter, his body shielding Kei from whatever horrors he was dreaming about.

Clinging to Kuroo, Kei weeps softly as he recalls the nightmare, his breathing still laboured.

"Tetsu, is Hiroto okay?" Kei quickly whispers, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Of course Love. I would never let anything happen to Hiroto or you," Kuroo tries to reassure him, but because he senses a wave of unease coming from Kei, he picks him up and carried him to the crib. Inside the soft, plush crib is a stirring Hiroto, his golden eyes shining as he grins up at his parents.

Kei buries his head into Kuroo's shoulder, tears of joy and relief replacing those of fear and sadness. Kuroo gently sets him down so he can stand, but hugs Kei from behind for his omega's comfort.

Kuroo watches silently as Kei cradles the gurgling child in his arms, holding Hiroto as tightly as he can. Even though Hiroto cannot embrace his parent, it feels to Kei as though his family is protecting him, and it gives him a sense of comfort.

Giving light kisses to his mate's neck, Kuroo whispers, "Everything's okay. No one's hurt - it was just a bad dream."

"Yeah, it just felt so real... I was so scared that Hiroto..." Kei doesn't finish; he doesn't feel like he can.

"It's alright Love. How about we go to the kitchen and I'll make some strawberry pancakes?" Kuroo suggests in hopes to uplift his shaken omega.

Taking a shaky breath, Kei nods his head.

"Okay Tetsu."

 

***

 

Sitting in the morning light, Kuroo grins a little as he watches Kei, whom has Hiro in his lap, scarf down two strawberry pancakes in seconds. While the younger male was pretty skinny, he somehow had quite an appetite at times. Kuroo laughs to himself as he recalls one of their dates when Kei ate a whole strawberry shortcake by himself, leaving Kuroo horrifyingly amazed.

Glancing up at his chuckling mate, Kei gives him a questioning look as he shovels another piece of pancake into his mouth.

"What's funny?"

"Hmm? Oh! I was just remembering that one date where you ate a whole cake," Kuroo replies with a giggle, his teasing expression irritating Kei a little just like old times.

Grumbling to himself, Kei pushes the plate from him and looks away as he sips his coffee.

Kuroo notices the childish pout right away, and smiles even wider.

"Aww come on Love don't be that way. It was very cute~" Kuroo coos as he spots a piece of strawberry on Kei's cheek.

Leaning forward, Kuroo licks it off of the shocked blonde's cheek, and before Kei can even blink, Kuroo lovingly kisses him on the lips. Relaxing right away, Kei gives in and kisses him back. After a minute of increasingly intimate kisses, they jolt apart as Hiroto cries out loudly.

Looking a little frustrated, Hiroto pats his hands on the table in front of him, upset by the lack of attention he was getting.

Blushing a little at his lack of restraint, Kei furrows his brows as he feeds Hiroto. Kuroo chuckles again at his young behaviour, and delivers a kiss to Kei’s temple as he goes to get more coffee. 

“Hey Love?”

“Yes?”

“How about the three of us go for a walk in the park today?” Kuroo cheerfully suggests.

Kei only replies with a zoned-out hum, his honey eyes following the world outside the window. 

“Kei?”

“Ah! Yes Tetsu that would be very nice,” Kei finally replies – His mind had almost drifted back to his nightmare.

“Great!! I’ll pack a picnic basket!”

“Huh??”

 

***

 

Strolling down the park walk, Kei can’t help but suck in a lung-full of the fresh air. The day couldn’t have been better – the weather was warm but not unbearable, the sky ocean blue, and wherever Kei looked there was a sense of bliss. 

“I think here’s a good spot,” Kuroo says triumphantly. 

The spot Kuroo had thrown a blanket over was absolutely perfect. Golden rays of sunlight shine through the bright green leaves on the trees, and beautiful flowers planted by sway gently in the breeze. Kei gently sets down the lively yet relaxed Hiroto on the blanket, his eyes facing the gorgeous sky. Kuroo sets up the lunch, leaving one suspicious item in the basket, safely in the nearby shade. 

Sneaking up behind a distracted Kei, Kuroo lifts him over his shoulder and tickles Kei’s sides until he can’t stand it anymore. Laughing involuntarily, Kei wipes his eye as Kuroo pulls him down to sit with him. 

“Alright! I packed basically every kind of sandwich I knew how to make, so we’ve only got about three different kinds,” Kuroo sheepishly explains. 

Letting his head rest on the soft blanket, Kei motions for Kuroo to be quiet and beckons him to lie down with him. A little confused, Kuroo does as he’s asked and opts to lie parallel to Kei, his hand unconsciously finding the blonde’s.

“Kei, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? And I mean literally anything,” Kuroo says after a few minutes of enjoying the peace. 

“Yes…?” Kei replies quizzically, not quite sure what his lover was trying to get at.

Kuroo turns his head from the sky to look at Kei, his eyes shining in the daylight as his hair moves gently in the breeze. Giving Kei a warm bittersweet smile, Kuroo decides to continue.

“What I’m trying to say is that you can tell me what’s troubling you. You don’t ever have to keep your emotions so bottled up. More specifically, if you’d like to get that bad dream out of your mind, I believe it would be best if you talk to me about it, and then it may become easier to forget,” Kuroo quietly describes his thinking, hoping not to upset Kei but to relieve him.

Dropping his gaze to the flowers at their feet, Kei feels Kuroo’s soft eyes on him, waiting patiently for a response. Knitting his thin brows a little, Kei looks back up into Kuroo’s eyes and silently agrees. 

“I know I didn’t tell you what it was about; to be honest it was too… fresh, at the time to speak about it,” Kei begins. “It was so horrible… I dreamed that something pitch black was chasing me in a dark forest, eating up everything behind me. The whole time I kept hearing this wailing noise, and once I got closer to the source I knew it was Hiroto,” pausing for a moment, Kei tightens his grip on Kuroo’s hand.

“When I got to this clearing, I saw Hiroto’s crib, but it was all chipped and rotting. I thought he would be in there, safe, but when I looked in…” Kei chokes up a little, losing his stable composure for a moment before continuing. 

“When I looked in I saw Hiroto, with this dark, blackening red stain on the sheets. No matter how many times I tried to pick him up or even just soothe him, my hands would just slip through – I couldn’t bear to hear him cry so much… I just wanted it to all stop!” Kei becomes shaky, and Kuroo pulls him in close so Kei’s head is resting on his chest, Kuroo’s free hand running through Kei’s curls. 

Kuroo never felt so heartbroken. Kei had to endure something he couldn’t stop, or even know about happening. Feeling himself well-up with tears, Kuroo looks over Kei’s head at Hiroto, whom is sleeping soundly and peacefully in the warm light.

“But then everything went black, and I heard you,” Kei finally finishes, lifting his head to stare into Kuroo’s watery eyes. 

“You heard me?” Kuroo asks, shocked at his apparent presence in the nightmare.

“Yes… You were calling to me, and so I run towards your voice. I finally found a door in the blackness, and when I opened it, I was awake and you were there,” Kei recalls, a tone of gratefulness in his voice. 

“I’m glad I was there to pull you out of it,” Kuroo says, his lips softly pressing against Kei’s forehead.

A few moments later, Kuroo looks down to see a soundly sleeping Kei, completely exhausted mentally. 

Sighing a little, Kuroo reaches carefully for his nearby bag and pulls out his camera. Snapping a photo of the sleeping omega, Kuroo gazes at its beauty before placing it and the camera back into his bag. 

“Well,” he mutters to himself, “I guess the cake will have to wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed chapter 9 (oh jeez XD) of my series! I hope it wasn't too dark for you guys, especially since you probably thought that I couldn't get much fluffier with this series XD I honestly just wanted to change things up a little, and for the next chapter I will be zooming into the future! (What I mean is is that Hiroto will most likely be able to crawl/walk and possibly resemble his parents even more so!) 
> 
> And that's all I'm going to spoil for now! XD
> 
> Thank you again for reading my work! It really means the world to me!


	10. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto is about 3-years-old now and has started to talk, walk, and cause trouble. However, after putting him to sleep, a surprise attack awaits Kuroo after a long period of abstinence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated in forever 6.6 I'm really sorry! Lately I haven't gotten the urge to write, but I buckled down for a shorter than usual chapter to appease you guys ^ ^ 
> 
> I promise I'll try my best to write more, and I hope you all continue to enjoy!
> 
> All comments are always appreciated (negative or positive) so don't be afraid! Also, my tumblr (KawaiiPervertedOtaku) is open to all questions about the series or myself! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

"HIROTO!!!" Kuroo bellows as he nearly slips face first onto the floor.

Over the past 2 and a half years Hiroto had grown dramatically, considering how small he seemed to be at birth. His hair had grown to curl by his ears, his eyes always seeming to shine with mischief. While Kei and Kuroo had done very well to raise him so far, that didn't seem to stop Hiroto from finding some way to get in trouble. Despite his more devilish side, Hiroto still was very polite and kind, especially to his elders. 

"KEI I SWEAR!" Kuroo continues to rage mostly jokingly as he finally catches the scoundrel. Wiggling in his father's solid grip, Hiroto squeals as he gets tickled. 

"You little goof! Did you think I wasn't going to notice you take a cookie?" Kuroo questions as he finally stops tickling. 

"...Maybe," Hiroto replies with a glint in his round eyes. 

Setting his son down, Kuroo clicks his tongue in amused exhaustion and herds his child towards his room. 

"Come on, Hiroto. You're up way past your bed time, and we both know you get grumpy when you don't get enough sleep." Kuroo glances over his shoulder and, seeing the coast is clear, bends down and whispers, "just like your mother."

Kuroo quickly flinches as a loud, "I heard that!" rings from the bedroom. 

Noticing the knowing shit-eating smirk on his son's face, Kuroo just mutters an amused, "oh shush," as he ushers Hiroto past the door frame. Inside Kei quietly stares at the ceiling, his framed eyes gazing at the glow-in-the-dark stars placed on the ceiling. Smiling at his husband's childlike admiration, Kuroo heaves Hiroto onto the bed right next to Kei. 

"Mummy, can I wear my special pjs?" Hiroto quietly asks, his shining eyes begging for it. 

Thinking it over for a moment, Kei finally breaks into a small grin as he nods and moves to find the pyjamas. Whilst his husband rummages through the drawers, Kuroo scoops Hiro into his arms and plays 'this little piggy.' Giggling in the dark yet glowing room, Hiroto jumps up as his mother pulls out a green, scaly, dinosaur onesie. 

"Yay!" Hiroto exclaims as he hops over to step into the warm, soft attire. Laughing a little, Kuroo calmly says, "Let's go Hiroto; it's time for bed."

Starting to shuffle to his father, Hiroto suddenly stops and runs back to hug his mother's legs. A little surprised at the random show of affection, Kei pauses only for a moment to stand wide eyed before plucking his son off the floor and tucking him into bed. Kuroo wraps his arm around Kei's waist as he scoots closer, his eyes gazing at his sleepy son. 

"Daddy, could you tell me that story?" Hiroto asks as he rubs his eye tiredly. 

Grinning mischievously, Kuroo leans in and asks, "the good one Mummy doesn't like?" and laughs as Hiroto nods vigorously.

"Alright, Hiro," Kuroo hums as he reaches over to the nearby book shelf, his fingers finding the ever so familiar cover. Placing the book in both hands, Kuroo moves next to Hiroto as he opens the book, it's several picture pages fluttering. 

"Here we go..."

 

***

 

About 15 minutes later, the book had only been 3/4 done before a deep breathing was heard under Kuroo's arm. Sighing with relief and his own tiredness, Kuroo carefully slips away from a soundly sleeping Hiroto and pulls Kei off the bed. Kissing his mate's temple, Kuroo gently shuts the door before turning to Kei. The two stand there face to face for a few seconds before Kei gets a very devilish look on his face, much like Hiroto had earlier. Confused, Kuroo quarks his head to the side just as Kei takes his hands and pulls him into the bedroom.

"Kei, what are you doing?" Kuroo asks as he's pushed onto the bed and told to stay, to which he confusingly obeys. 

Kei proceeds to rustle around in the night stand drawer, and makes a small noise of triumph as he finds a condom. 

Finally realizing his husband's not so innocent intentions, Kuroo jumps off the bed and tries to run. But, before he can make it past the door, Kei has him by his waist and single-handedly pushed up against the window.

"Not so fast," Kei murmurs as he licks Kuroo's neck.

"Kei, what's gotten into you?" Kuroo asks, but his question falls onto deaf ears. Licking Kuroo like candy, Kei strips Kuroo of his shirt and begins to run his fingers down his back. Having to growl lowly to stop from moaning, Kuroo tries to weakly push his obviously horny mate away. 

"Love, Hiroto's just in the other room," Kuroo tries to reason, but again to no avail.

Wet sounds echo in their room as Kei licks and kisses all over Kuroo's neck, a sensation he knows turns his mate on. As his mate shivers, Kei turns around and wraps one arm around Kuroo's neck as he rubs his ass against his lover's vastly growing erection.

"But Kei--"

"I'm not stopping for anything. I have complete control tonight." Kei's voice is low and commanding, making Kuroo quake in his own skin. 

Biting his lip until it bled, Kuroo has to force his hands to stay by his sides, their obvious shaking making Kei chuckle. 

It had been quite a while since the lovers had been able to have any alone time, so Kuroo understood why this was happening. Even though he had been horny as well, Kuroo seemed to be in better control over it now, especially when it had been this long since the last time. 

Feeling his horny alpha begin to roll his hips forward, Kei tilts his head back as if to kiss Kuroo but pulls away before Kuroo can. Nearly whimpering at the seemingly cold gesture, Kuroo whines like a dog when Kei leaves his space. Walking over to the bed, Kei points to the sheets and says, "Lay on top if you want to fuck me."

Very startled at this different side of Kei, Kuroo still follows his other head to the bed as he eagerly sprawls out awaiting instruction. Moving on top, Kei straddles Kuroo's muscular hips with his thick ones and bends his body down. With his chest resting at Kuroo's groin, Kei doesn't break eye contact as he slides up till he's face to face with Kuroo. 

Glaring into his eyes, Kei states, "You are not allowed to touch me or kiss me unless I say so. You are also not allowed to touch yourself. Is that clear?" 

A little worried, Kuroo still nods and grips the head board with both hands. Looking down, Kuroo notices with shock and lust that Kei is wearing pink panties. Without stopping, Kei then proceeds to roll his hips forward, and then pulls himself up until his gleaming eyes are staring down at a confused Kuroo. Resting his arms behind him, Kei leans back and sways his hips side to side, his body feeling Kuroo's muscles tense at the sensation. 

After a minute Kuroo is moaning, his cock becoming painfully erect, his need for release driving his hands onto Kei's hips. Before he can do anything though, Kei swats his hands away and gives him an irritated look. 

"Tetsurou, I said no." 

"....Yes, Love."

Turning around, Kei sits on Kuroo's chest as he lays flat, his head directly at Kuroo's crotch. 

"I give you permission to play with my ass," Kei says, the backwards stare over his shoulder driving Kuroo insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry that was so brief! I realize I rushed into that sexual scene quite fast but with this being my only work for months, all my need to write smut has piled up and it just exploded today XD I'm sorry for leaving it like that at the end but I promise the aggressive Tsukki sex scene will continue in the next update! 
> 
> Also, please let me know how you guys like the older Hiroto!
> 
> Have a great day! (・ω・)ノ


	11. Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very backwards love scene continues~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at me go XD I know that chapter 10 was very short so I hope I made up for it a bit with this update! 
> 
> To those who are basically here for Hiroto, I promise there will be WAYYYYY more of him in the next update! In these past two chapters I couldn't stop myself from writing some hot smut so I apologize XD
> 
> All comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Have a great day and please enjoy!

"Kei, please," Kuroo begs, his painful erection killing him.

For the past couple minutes Kei had been playing with his dick, sucking it just enough to keep it erect, but stopping a few seconds later. At this point, Kuroo was almost positive his mate was a sadist. Kei had never really tried to take control like this before, so the situation was very new to Kuroo. 

Whining in uncomfortable pain, Kuroo still continues to lick Kei's ass, his tongue circling his entrance and occasionally slipping inside. Each time Kuroo pushes in he can feel Kei shudder slightly, his mate's stern look not quite able to convince Kuroo he isn't enjoying the ass eating he is getting. Once Kuroo stops, Kei glances back, his cheeks red. Kuroo, despite the pain he's in, still manages to tease his momentarily dominant omega. 

"Tetsu, would you like to fuck me?" Kei asks, his erection sliding on Kuroo's bare chest. 

His ears almost perking at the key term, Kuroo cringes a little when Kei laughs at his erection twitching from the word. 

"Alright, I think I've kept you at bay for long enough," Kei turns to face Kuroo. 

Pulling his lover up by his shoulders, Kei replaces Kuroo's position on the bed, but laying on his stomach.

"Ah, before I forget," Kei mutters as he picks up the condom. 

Noticing the piece of rubber, Kuroo shakes as Kei rolls over, slowly placing it between his teeth. 

His voice muffled, Kei simply says, "Put it on using my mouth."

Without wasting a second Kuroo grasps Kei's blonde curls and thrusts deep into his agape mouth. Moaning from the feeling of suffocation, Kei allows Kuroo to eagerly thrust down his throat. 

Stopping Kuroo abruptly, Kei releases his throbbing, thick cock from his mouth and turns to lie on his stomach, his ass hanging in the air.

"Tetsu, I--Ahhh!!" Kei barely manages to get Kuroo's name out before Kuroo thrusts in all the way, his thick cock slipping in with ease. 

Grabbing his omega's hips with both hands, Kuroo thrusts deeper and deeper as he says, "I'm in charge now - I suggest being quiet, otherwise Hiroto will wake up."

A little upset he lost control so early, Kei huffs with frustration as he buries his face into the soft sheets, his glasses pushed up.

Leaning forward until he's pressed up against Kei's slender back, Kuroo mutters all the things he wants to do to his shivering lover. Kuroo begins to slow down his pace, pressing in hard and only stopping when he hears the blonde moan. 

"Tetsu, more," Kei breathes, his hands wrinkling the sheets between each digit. 

More then willing to oblige, Kuroo turns Kei on his side and hugs his outstretched leg. Reaching an all new kind of depth, Kuroo practically purrs as he kisses Kei's pale leg, leaving the odd bite mark when he feels like it. 

'Kei, does it feel good?' Is what Kuroo felt like asking; until he saw Kei's face.

The look on the omega's face is of pure ecstasy. His eyes seem to be in a pleasant haze, Kei's soft lips murmuring Kuroo's name countless times as he's penetrated as deep as possible. 

Kuroo, suddenly feeling less demanding, lowers Kei's leg so he can come face to face with him. 

"What is it?" Kei asks, a bit confused as to why his brains weren't being fucked out anymore. 

Breaking into a warm smile, Kuroo just hugs his mate tightly, pressing his throbbing heart against Kei's. Rubbing his nose into Kei's smooth neck, Kuroo mutters little "I love you's" dozens of times. 

Finally lifting his head up, Kuroo asks softly, "Is it alright if I kiss you, commander?" 

Blushing a little at the reference, Kei turns his head away and mumbles, "I guess so."

Kuroo scrunches up his face with another smile as he gently kisses the blonde.

"Kei, let's finish together," Kuroo says as he slowly thrusts, his hot cock still pulsing in Kei.

Only nodding, Kei wraps his hands around Kuroo's neck as Kuroo presses their foreheads together, both climaxing at the same time with one final thrust. 

"Ahhh!" Kei lets out one final moan as Kuroo's cum shoots into the condom, his knot filling up the rest of Kei.

Turning them both onto their sides, Kuroo spoons Kei from behind as his knot finally stops swelling. 

"Tetsurou, the next time I'm in charge you're going to be very sorry," Kei states as he leans back into Kuroo's arms.

"Hah???!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! ^ ^ I honestly couldn't thank you guys enough for sticking with my series for this long! I've never written so many chapters, so I hope they stay interesting for you! 
> 
> Have a fantastic day!
> 
> ♪( ´▽｀)


	12. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is, as promised, focused much more on Hiroto! ^ ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 12 is out! 
> 
> I actually had my first "NOOOOOO!!!!!" moment while writing the first section of this update 6 6 I was typing it on the website instead of Word for once and somehow my laptop decided to select all and delete my work 0-0" *sweats*
> 
> While that part wasn't fun at all I still did my best to remember how I wrote it, so hopefully it'll seem a-okay to you guys! 
> 
> As always, all kudos and any comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Hiroto, don't forget to eat your fruit," Kei commands from the kitchen counter, his stare both threatening and caring.

A bit afraid of his mother, Hiroto quickly shovels down a mouthful of apple slices. When Kuroo walks in, Hiroto gives a strange squeal of joy as he sees a very sharp looking Kuroo.  
“Thanks for the ego boost, Hiroto,” Kuroo grins as he bows enthusiastically, earning an eye roll from Kei.

Kuroo is dressed in a pitch black suit, each curve and muscle of his body being defined perfectly. His hair is slightly slicked back, most likely his best attempt at taming the wild beast. While adjusting his burgundy tie, Kuroo glances up as Kei hands him a plate full of fresh pancakes. Ushering him to sit down, Kei returns to the stove to clean up a bit.

Taking his seat, Kuroo mischievously glances over his shoulder and smears syrup on his top lip. Giggling at the goofy display, Hiroto copies him and they both flinch as Kei catches them. 

“Jeez you two… Tetsurou you should know better! You know he copies you all the time,” Kei scolds Kuroo, giving Kuroo a slight slap on the shoulder.

Of course, Kuroo basked in this. Nothing delighted him more than witnessing his little monster copy him. Despite Hiroto being only three, Kuroo remembered all of Hiroto’s “first times” as if they happened yesterday; the first time he crawled, walked, and spoke. Oh man, were Hiroto’s first words a riot. Even though he didn’t know many words, Hiroto still managed to chew his mother’s ear off all day. Kuroo had to stifle a laugh as he remembered that not so pleasant memory for Kei. Ruffling up Hiroto’s honey-toned hair, Kuroo chuckles as his wispy curls cover his eyes. 

“Hey! Now I have to brush again,” Hiroto giggles as he tries to slap his father’s large hands away. 

“Ah! I almost forgot. Tetsu, where is your interview being held today?” Kei asks, his mate’s event almost slipping his mind; almost.

Halting his teasing of Hiroto, Kuroo turns to Kei and says, “It’s at the nearby high school. I have to make sure I give a good impression to the staff and especially the kids. After all, they’ll hopefully be coming to visit me when they need me.” Kuroo’s usual goofy demeanor fades away slightly as he answers, a more serious and rare side of him appearing. 

Nearly choking on his coffee, Kei bursts out laughing as he fights back tears. Finally able to breathe again, Kei states quizzically, “Oh, so you’re a pervert. You want them to come ‘visit’ you because they ‘need’ you.”

His eyes widening, Kuroo turns beet red as he realizes what Kei’s implying.

“Hey! You know that’s not what I meant! I’m not a perv!” Kuroo exclaims, his mood back the way it usually is. 

Snickering into his cup, Kei chokes once again as Hiroto asks, “Mama, what’s a pervert?”

Wide-eyed, Kei gawks at Kuroo only to see the expression mirrored right back at him. Their jaws hitting the floor, Kei and Kuroo stutter while trying to find what to say. Taking that as his que, Kuroo steals the last bit of Kei’s coffee and then kisses Kei on the lips, Hiroto on the forehead.

Heading to the front door, Kuroo says, “Well, he did ask you, ‘Mama’!”

Slipping his shoes on, Kuroo sends a kiss and ducks out the door as he hears Kei roar at him from the kitchen. Grinning like his son when he’s being a troublemaker, Kuroo walks happily to the bus stop, eagerly awaiting the ‘meaning of pervert’ when he gets home.

 

***

 

“Hiroto, I swear you are too much like your father,” Kei sighs as he tries to help the three-year-old into his third outfit of the day; new record. 

As soon as Kuroo had left, it was like a switch went off in Hiroto. All hell broke loose, and there was almost nothing Kei could do about it without losing it at Hiroto. Despite the child’s mostly innocent appearance, he still had a devilish streak in him, and Kuroo argued that he got that from Kei, not him. 

Because of this unclaimed streak, Hiroto decided to dress himself like his father, but with pancakes instead. Within a minute of Kei’s back being turned, Hiroto had managed to slick back his hair with syrup, slip a pancake into his shirt pocket (a handkerchief), and covered himself in napkins. The moment Kei turned around he was speechless, the frustration bubbling inside him once more. 

And this was all within five minutes upon Kuroo’s leaving.

After that, it was outfit number two, and Kei was pondering another cup of coffee. Hiroto had finally calmed down a little, and Kei told him to help clean up the mess he made. 

Surprisingly, Hiroto helped, showing quite a bit of maturity and responsibility for such a young age. Nevertheless, Kei was happy that his son knew the right thing to do. But, because all things can’t seem to really be in Kei’s favour, Hiroto slipped in the syrup and got the freshly changed clothes filthy. Sighing a little, Kei laughs as Hiroto feels his sticky bum and dances around as if his hands were glued there. 

‘Yeah… Just like your father,’ Kei thought as he walked Hiroto back to his room.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Kuroo’s had a strange time at his interview. Not that anything’s bad, but he seems to be getting a lot of interesting looks from the young female students, as well as some female teachers. Worried that he overdressed, Kuroo rubs the back of his neck as he introduces himself to the interviewer. After they sit down and talk about Kuroo’s education and plans for the student body, the interviewer said he had planned they walk around the school and meet some of the students as a sort of ice breaker. 

Once the interview was finished, Kuroo shook the man’s hand and strolled down the halls. Peeping in to some classrooms, the interviewer smiles approvingly as Kuroo apologizes for the intrusion and asks if he could introduce himself. Getting the O.K. from the teacher, Kuroo calmly and happily tells the students about his job and what they can ask him if need be. Being a major in Psychology, Kuroo’s aware the first impressions are very important. He makes sure each student feels comfortable with him right from the get-go, asking about each individual’s interests and hobbies. Luckily, the classes are small in the school, so he manages to connect with every student. Thanking the teacher for his time, Kuroo leaves, a big smile on his face. 

“I think you’ll do very well here,” the interviewer says.

 

***

 

“Hey Love? I’m home!” Kuroo calls, his voice a little hoarse from all the speaking. 

Within three seconds, very small but loud footsteps are racing down the hallway, and soon enough, Hiroto is screaming, “Daddy Daddy Daddy!” as he tackles Kuroo’s leg.

Laughing at his son’s energy, Kuroo asks, “Hey Bud! Where’s your mum at?” 

Hiroto wordlessly grabs Kuroo’s hand, and begins to drag him through the hallway to the bathroom. 

“Whoa slow down there! I haven’t even taken my shoes off yet!” Kuroo teases as he lets Hiroto guide him.

Turning the corner, Kuroo starts to speak but stops when he sees Kei hunched over the toilet. 

Terrified, Kuroo picks up Hiroto and rubs Kei’s back as he throws up. 

“Kei, Sweetie, are you alright? What happened?” Kuroo asks hastily, his mind already reaching several bad conclusions. 

Kuroo notices that Kei’s shaking, and hurries to get Hiroto to his room. Setting his son down, Kuroo puts on a fake smile as he tells Hiroto to stay put, and that Mommy will be alright. Trusting in his father, Hiroto bravely nods and waits behind his door. Running back to the bathroom, Kuroo stops short when he sees Kei lean back. Kuroo catches him just in time, his strong arms holding Kei till he stops shaking. 

“Kei, are you alright?” Kuroo asks again, his worry very apparent through his tone.

Sucking in a few short breathes, Kei replies, “I believe so. I don’t know what happened, I was just reading a book and I suddenly had to…” He stops there, his hand pointing to the end of his sentence. 

“After the first… heave, Hiroto woke up from his nap and came in. He was really worried, but I tried to assure him I was fine,” Kei continues, his breathing a bit more stable.

His eyebrows knitting together, Kuroo runs his fingers through Kei’s curls to soothe him. Kei didn’t seem off at breakfast, or the night before. Concerned, Kuroo turns Kei to face him and examines him. 

“You don’t know what brought this on? I mean there must be some reason! Maybe we should go to the hospital just to be safe,” Kuroo rambles, his train of thought becoming verbal.

“No, I don’t think so. Tetsurou, there’s no reason to panic; people throw up all the time and sometimes they don’t know why,” Kei tries to reassure him, but to no avail.

“We’re going to the hospital just to be safe,” Kuroo says as he helps Kei up and goes to grab Hiroto.

Sighing at his mate’s overprotective attitude, Kei slips on a new shirt as he walks to the door. 

 

***

 

“Alright well you’re vitals are perfectly fine, your blood is as good as can be, and your stomach seems to have calmed down nicely,” the doctor happily informs the not-at-all worried Kei. 

As she flips through her clipboard papers, her eyes halt on one page and asks if Kei would like to hear the news alone or with his family. A little shocked at the question, Kei asks to hear it alone so he doesn’t worry Hiroto. 

Kuroo taps his foot nervously as he bounces Hiroto on his lap, his mind only on Kei. Surprisingly, Hiroto is the calmest out of the two, and Kuroo cracks a small smile as the three-year-old rests a hand on his as reassurance. 

“You’re right. He’s probably perfectly fine. Ha ha… wouldn’t it be funny if it turns out Mommy’s having anot—“

“I’m pregnant.”

Time freezes as Kuroo slowly turns to look up at Kei from his chair. Kei stares back, his eyes a bit wider than usual, his expression that of mild surprise. Jumping up from his chair, Kuroo basically yells, “P-PREGNANT?!”

Urging his mate to lower his voice, Kei apologizes to the patients around them as Kuroo picks him up and swings him around, Hiroto giggling on the chair. Kuroo gives Kei hundreds of kisses then finally sets him back down. Both men turn beet red when an elderly woman walks up to them and congratulates them. They both thank her kindly, Kei being more embarrassed than Kuroo. 

As they gather up their things to leave, Kei holds Kuroo’s hand as he attempts to tell Hiroto that he’ll have a sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... XD 
> 
> I hope that bomb I just dropped wasn't too bad, but yes, I decided that Tsukki would be pregnant again! I didn't plan out this update at all, so when I saw an opportunity to "spice things up" (and not in a sexual way this time), I took it! 
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about this sudden shift in the story and whether or not you like it! 
> 
> Have a great day~! 
> 
> -KPO ^///^


	13. Warmth in Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the 13th (oh jeez that's a lot) chapter of this series! I have such a great time writing each update, so I hope it's to your liking! Please never be shy to comment how you feel about anything! I always love hearing from you guys so much ^ ^

“That must’ve been the longest rest I’ve had in months,” Kei yawns as he stretches in bed.

With his already plump tummy protruding from beneath Kuroo’s large shirt, Kei sprawls himself over the already occupied bed. Hearing a low moan from the lump beside him, Kei doesn’t try to move away as Kuroo sleepily snuggles up to him, his alpha instincts tugging his half-awake body to protect his mate.

“Tetsu—“

“Mmmnnnn ish warmmmm.”

“But I have to go check on-“

“Nooooo shtay heeeerrrreee…”

Sighing at Kuroo’s sleepy stubbornness, Kei just allows him to wrap his arms around his outstretched body, very much resembling a koala on a bamboo plant.

For the last 7 months, Kei has been sleep-deprived because of three things; his aching back, heavy chest and stomach, and Hiroto. But, for some unknown reason, Hiroto has slept in. Relishing in the unusually quiet morning, Kei finally pulls Kuroo’s relaxed yet tense arms off of him enough so he can shimmy out of bed. Kuroo, not wanting to let go yet, slips out of bed with him, his arms loosely holding Kei’s widened hips. As the hazy-eyed omega shuffles along to Hiroto’s room, Kei stifles a snicker as he hears Kuroo bang into the doorframe behind him. 

“…You’re so sadistic you know that right?” Kuroo whines as he hobbles behind, his now bruised leg acting as a shot of caffeine. 

Kei only hums lowly in reply, his mind occupied by his sudden need to throw up. Stumbling past his alpha, Kei quickly closes the bathroom door as he anxiously snags a bowl that he has become all too familiar with during his pregnancy. 

“Still pretty bad, eh?” Kuroo asks as he opens the door, a very sleepy yet energetic Hiroto lazily laying on his chest. 

“Yeah, I guess Hiroto’s months were the kind ones,” Kei chuckles bitter sweetly.

“I’m going to go make breakfast; got any requests or is it too soon to be thinking about food?” Kuroo laughs a little.

Catching his breath, Kei finally straightens himself and brushes his teeth, signaling for Kuroo to wait a moment. 

“How about we go to that restaurant Hiroto likes for breakfast?” Kei suggests, his eyes dilating with clarity as he slips on his glasses. 

“Really mama?!” Hiroto exclaims as he begins to wiggle in Kuroo’s arms.

Nodding, Kei meets Kuroo’s worried gaze as he gives him an ‘it’ll be fine’ look. 

As much as Kei loves his mate, he can’t help but get a little frustrated whenever Kuroo gets overly concerned over nothing. Lately, Kuroo has been even more cautious about every little thing, especially when an attractive alpha eyes his oblivious mate. Because of this, Kuroo’s been extra worried about family outings, or god forbid Kei goes shopping alone. Despite already being a couple months into his counselling job at the nearby high school, the overprotective alpha somehow makes sure he’s home a little early every night, his instincts screaming at him to get home and make sure Kei and Hiroto are alright. Since it proves difficult to force Kuroo out the door every weekday, there’s never a quiet morning in the family’s home. 

Sighing at Kei’s unwavering, expecting gaze, Kuroo finally sets Hiroto down and tells him to go get his coat and mittens on. Hopping with joy, Hiroto leaves his silently bickering parents, totally unaware of their almost laughable arguing stares. 

“GAHHH! Alright you win! Please, just let me know if some alpha gets too close to you,” Kuroo begs.  
Scoffing a little, Kei thinks to himself, ‘Like I need to tell you when that happens. Every single alpha will be on your radar the moment we leave the house.”

 

*** 

 

“Mama, why is Daddy playing ‘spy’?” Hiroto asks as he watches Kuroo’s head dart left and right.

“Daddy’s just being silly. Don’t worry, Hiroto, he’s fine,” Kei replies, his gloved hand holding on to Hiroto’s. 

As the young family walks down the sidewalk, Kuroo finally relaxes a little, his hot breath steaming out through his nose and into the cold winter air. 

Giggling to himself, Hiroto says, “Daddy! You look like a dragon!” 

Now distracted by Hiroto, a switch seems to flip in Kuroo as he sheds his concerned demeanor. 

“Roarrrr!!!” Kuroo bellows as he snatches up Hiroto, chuckling like an evil villain as he does it.

In a strange, booming voice, Kuroo exclaims, “I will steal you from your protector and devour you whole!” 

Hiroto plays along happily, reaching for his ‘protector’ as Kei decides to play as well. Pretending to attack Kuroo with a sword, Kei ‘cuts off’ his arm and saves his prince while Kuroo crumbles to the ground.

Clapping happily, Hiroto grins ear to ear, and his smile reminds Kuroo of Kei’s own. Hiroto always seems to be outgoing like Kuroo, but the father couldn’t help but notice that the charismatic three-year-old keeps a little bit of himself reserved from everyone else. In that aspect, Kuroo knows Hiroto took after his mother. Every time Hiroto acted like Kei, Kuroo found himself grinning absentmindedly, whether it was his flustered denial or shining smile. 

Kuroo laughs with the rest of his family, and is pleasantly amazed that Kei joined in on the make believe. Feeling a flood of love wash over him, Kuroo takes Hiroto’s other hand and the two parents swing their child between them, the winter air somehow never breaching their warm link.

 

***

 

“Tetsurou, please refrain from glaring at the waiter,” Kei has to remind his mate.

Despite Kuroo’s careless mood outside, the moment he stepped in the restaurant and smelled a very confident alpha, his mood reverted back. All Kei could do was try to soothe him a little, trying to make sure Hiroto occupied his father’s mind while Kei ordered from said alpha. Even though Hiroto tried his best, Kuroo wouldn’t stop glaring at the waiter (whose name tag read ‘Saitama’) as Kei spoke to him. The moment the waiter reached for Kei’s menu almost ended in disaster, but thankfully Kei had quick reflexes and stepped on Kuroo’s foot before he could lurch at Saitama for ‘getting too close’. 

Now a little pained, Kuroo pouts like a child as Kei colours a picture with Hiroto. 

“Kei, was that necessary? I wasn’t gonna punch him or anything…” Kuroo complains, his large hand finding its way to the page with a red crayon.

“Yes. You know just as well as I do how you get when I’m around other alphas. I know its part instinct, but I think you’re also a little skeptical,” Kei bites back, his tone that of a disciplining mother.  
“…Okay I guess you’re not wrong,” Kuroo admits, his head hung.

Exhaling softly, Kei reaches over the table and ruffles his lover’s mane, the pitch black fringe falling between his thin digits. Smiling to himself, Kei silently appreciates Kuroo’s caring concern.

‘You’re so damn considerate,” Kei finds himself thinking.

Finally lifting his head, Kuroo meets Kei’s eyes as he gently breaks into a smile as he rubs his cheek against his omega’s soft palm. After a minute, Saitama comes back, but Kuroo suddenly seems unthreatened by him. In fact, Kuroo stands up and motions for Saitama to lean down so he can whisper him something. A little taken aback by the request, Saitama just kindly leans down and listens to Kuroo’s request. Once Kuroo finishes, Saitama straightens and vigorously nods, then bolts off to the kitchen with haste.

Confused, Kei gives Kuroo a questioning look, but Kuroo is too busy smiling to himself to notice. 

“Mummy, what was Daddy doing?” Hiroto asks, his face just as confused as Kei’s. 

“I’m not too sure, but I guess we’ll find out,” Kei replies, his eyebrows still knit.

After a few moments, Kei notices Saitama come back, but this time he’s carrying something white and red. Quickly realizing what it is, Kei’s jaw drops as the delicately decorated strawberry shortcake is placed in front of him. There, written in soft red icing, are the words, ‘World’s Best Mummy’. Still in awe, Kei looks to Kuroo’s grinning face and then to Hiroto’s. 

Wait.

“H-Hiroto why are you smiling too?” Kei asks, his usually calm composure slipping a little.

“I asked Daddy to help me get you your favourite cake the next time we came here,” Hiroto says, his hands occupied with crayons. 

Kei stays speechless, then all of a sudden tears stream down his rosy cheeks. Shocked at the unexpected reaction, Hiroto pulls on his mother’s arm as he tries to ask him why he’s crying. 

“Love?” Kuroo questions, and then quickly realizes why Kei’s crying.

Wiping his reddened eyes, Kei sniffles a little as he ruffles Hiroto’s curly hair, pulling his thoughtful son in for a warm embrace. Kissing his forehead, Kei thanks Hiroto as he composes himself. 

“I apologize, my hormones got the better of me,” Kei states to his family, as well as the smiling Saitama.

“It’s alright Love, we understand,” Kuroo tells his embarrassed omega, the smile never leaving his lips.

“Tetsurou, thank you so much for this,” Kei says as he reaches for his hand across the table.

“Of course, Sweetheart. Hiroto reminded me of how much you do for us all while caring for those buns in the oven, so I thought his idea would try to get that message across,” Kuroo explains, his warm hands gently holding Kei’s. 

“Daddy, why did you say ‘buns’?” the surprisingly observant three-year-old asks his father.

Before answering, Kuroo looks to Kei for an approving nod, then turns back to Hiroto. They had tried to wait for the right moment to tell him, but just hadn’t found the right time until now. The visits to the doctor’s office had proven even more shocking than Kei’s revealed pregnancy 7 months ago, but the couple was happy. All that was left was to break it to Hiroto, whom had anxiously been awaiting a sibling to take care of.

Holding his breath in for a moment, Kuroo takes one of Hiroto’s hands as he says, “Well, it turns out….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the ending of this update may have confused a few people haha ^ ^"
> 
> For some reason I felt like not having Kuroo actually saying it out loud, so I hope my hints in the last couple paragraphs helped you guys understand what I was implying XD
> 
> I'm not too sure when I'll write the next update, but I promise it won't be too long haha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to all my faithful readers!
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> -KPO ^///^
> 
> ATTENTION: (Added August 3rd)
> 
> ***If anyone has any suggestions as to what the names for the twins should be, please let me know in the comments! If it's not too much trouble, I would love if you guys picked two for both sexes ^ ^)***


	14. Black-Haired Bundles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the gap!!! ;.;
> 
> I didn't intend for this update to be this far from the previous one; I guess I just got lost in my newest fandom XD
> 
> Please forgive any grammatical errors, I try to edit these, but there's always some things that slip past me.
> 
> In this update, get ready for some father son time!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this update, and please let me know what you think about literally everything in the comments below! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hiroto, please calm down a little okay?” Kei asks his firstborn son as he gently adjusts the bundles in his arms.

Instantly stilling at the request, Hiroto jumps up onto the hospital bed, his pale golden eyes shining with excitement. Beside him, a very emotional and anxious alpha holds the tiny finger from one of the bundles, eyes tearing up to the brim.

“Kei, I-I can’t believe it,” Kuroo mumbles, the breath in his lungs getting caught when the small, weak hand grips back.

Grinning like an idiot, Kuroo gently grazes the hand with his thumb, his other rubbing the back of a blue blanket. Kei is completely spent, his stamina drained, and yet he cannot stop giving both bundles little kisses and whispering sweet nothings to them. Outside the room’s window, it’s a beautiful February day. Small, precious snowflakes dance across the windowpane, while a shimmer of weak sun attempts to peak through. 

“Who do you want to hold?” Kei asks his awaiting mate, snapping him back to reality.

His brown eyes wide, Kuroo motions for Kei to give him both bundles, not wanting to stir the pair with speech. Stepping forward gently to hold them close to him, Kuroo rocks back and forth as the twins nuzzle in to his chest, their black hair ruffled against his shirt. In an instant Kuroo is crying, and bends down with watery eyes to show Hiroto his brother and sister. 

“Hiroto, these are your siblings. You see this beautiful girl in the pink? Her name is Noriko.” Kuroo gives Hiroto a moment to admire his baby sister, his eyes crinkling with joy as his son leans to kiss her forehead.

“And this –“ Kuroo readjusts his right arm to expose the baby boy a bit more – “is Ryuu.”

Hiroto gazes at his brother, his eyes gleaming. After a moment, the oldest leans down and repeats the gesture given to his sister.

“Welcome.” Hiroto states as he smiles at his closed eyed siblings. 

Straightening back up, Kuroo kisses both his newborn babies each, and then carefully hands them back to Kei. Sitting down on the bed, Kuroo picks up Hiroto and sets him down on his lap. With the family together, Kuroo reaches over to his bag on the nearby table and extracts his camera. 

“Alright everyone - smile!” Kuroo says as he snaps the photo, letting Hiroto snag the printed picture.

“Hey Daddy, are they omegas like me?” Hiroto asks, his eyes not straying from the developing polaroid. 

A little taken aback by the sudden question, Kuroo glances at Kei. Thinking for a moment, Kei nods in approval and urges Kuroo to answer with a nudge. 

“Well, Hiroto, Ryuu and Noriko are actually both alphas.” Kuroo explains, his neck craning to see the picture in his son’s hands. 

“Oh. I see.” Hiroto states, not sounding excited or upset.

A little confused by how odd his son can be, Kei just sighs in relief. Throughout all the nine months of his pregnancy, Kei was worried Hiroto wouldn’t really take to being a big brother. But, after Kuroo and him told Hiroto that he would have not only one sibling but two, Kei was relieved to find that he was actually excited. Ever since that day at the restaurant, Hiroto had split up his toys three ways, deciding for himself which he thought each sibling would prefer. Each time Kei walked through the hall and passed his room, he couldn’t help but smile fondly as he glanced at the three neat piles next to Hiroto’s bed. 

Running his hand through Hiroto’s golden hair, Kuroo grins as the wiggling child giggles and leans back against his chest. 

 

***

 

“Hey Love, I think Ryuu needs to be fed.” Kuroo calls to Kei, his hands wrapped around his crying son. Offering soft ‘shhhs,’ Kuroo manages to relax Ryuu enough for Kei to stand up from the kitchen table and take Ryuu into his arms before giving Kuroo a kiss and heading off to the living room. 

Sighing from the weight being lifted from his tired arms, Kuroo grabs the plate of toast and steps to an awaiting Hiroto. 

“Sorry about that, bud. I promise, we’ll get the hang of this soon.” Kuroo says, a spark of appreciation igniting in him as Hiroto gives an understanding nod.

“Are you excited to go to the park with Uncle Akiteru?” he asks as he sits down next to Hiroto, his hand soothing a sleeping Noriko in the rocker beside him.

“Yeah, I don’t get to see him much.” Hiroto replies, his mouth full of jam and toast. 

Despite Akiteru’s constant excitement to visit the family, he couldn’t manage to get away from work all that much. They constantly needed him at the station, and when he did snag a day off, he would come visit them. After Kuroo and Kei called him to inform him of his new niece and nephew, he was completely ecstatic. Despite the hassle from the chief, Akiteru convinced him to let him have a day off to go see his brother and his growing family. So, Akiteru had planned to come out and meet Noriko and Ryuu, and then take Hiroto out for an afternoon.

“Well, he is incredibly fond of you, and he was even there when you were born,” Kuroo tells his son, and laughs as Hiroto gawks at the information. 

“I really like Uncle Akiteru; he’s very kind,” is Hiroto’s reply.

Smiling at Hiroto’s admiration, Kuroo nods as he says, “I do too. Y’know, Uncle Akiteru actually gave me quite a hard time when I first met him. He was always very protective of Kei –and still is, so I was considered a potential threat. But, no one is immune to your father’s charming personality.” Kuroo finishes, giving his son a wink and catlike grin.  
Rolling his eyes, Hiroto just finishes his breakfast and thanks his father for the meal. 

“You know, Hiroto, I think Noriko will be a bit like you,” Kuroo states, not particularly caring if Hiroto is paying him attention or not as he gazes lovingly at his daughter.

“Is that a good thing, Daddy?” Hiroto asks, his dinosaur onesie bagging at his ankles.

“It is a very good thing, bud,” Kuroo answers with a smile as he ruffles up Hiroto’s curls. “Now go see your mother, I’m sure he would like to spend some time with you.”

Scampering off to the living room, Hiroto quickly glances back, and suddenly runs back to hug his dad. 

“I think you’re very kind too, Daddy.”

Touched by his son’s gesture, Kuroo holds him tightly and kisses his head. “I love you, Hiroto.”

His voice muffled by Kuroo's warm shirt, Hiroto answers, “I love you too, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all liked it! I don't know how much longer I will continue the series, so if you have any requests on what the last couple updates should be like, don't be afraid to let me know!
> 
> I apologize if it's a bit short, but I'm struggling to stay awake at the moment XD
> 
> Thank you to everyone whom has been with me since the very beginning; I don't believe this series would've even continued if it wasn't for your support! 
> 
> I hope you have a great day!


End file.
